SengMina und ihr Geheimnis
by Schizo89
Summary: SengMina ist eine Lehrerin und Tante Gohans, gute Freundin von Videl und kann mehr, als sie immer vorgibt. Zwei Frauen und ein schreckliches Geheimnis...


Heute war Son-Gohans erster Schultag an der Highschool in Satan City. Er hatte seine Kurse vorher gewählt und holte nun seinen Stundenplan ab. „Oh, gleich am ersten Tag Philosophie! Das wird bestimmt interessant!" eigentlich war Philosophie das einzige Fach, zu dem er nicht jahrelang Privatunterricht bekommen hatte, deshalb freute er sich besonders darauf.

Als er in der ersten Stunde in die Klasse ging, wurde über den geheimnisvollen Jungen mit den goldenen Haaren, der am Morgen aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und auch genauso schnell wieder verschwunden war, getuschelt. Son-Gohan wurde nur kurz gemustert und über seine Klamotten geschmunzelt. Erst als der Lehrer ein Machwort sprach verstummten die Teenager.

Son-Gohan setzte sich neben ein misstrauisches Mädchen, welches von allen Videl genannt wurde. Sie schien sehr beliebt zu sein, und für manche schien sie schon fast eine Heldin zu sein.

Skeptisch wurde er von ihr beobachtet. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie ahnte, dass Son-Gohan kein normaler Junge war.

Die ersten drei Stunden verliefen mehr oder weniger normal, obwohl für Son-Gohan das alles ja neu war. Dann kam Son-Gohans erste Stunde Philosophie. Es war anders, als Son-Gohan erwartet hatte. Es fing an, als seine Lehrerin den Klassenraum betrat.

Sie war schlank und sehr hübsch. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, so dass man nicht sehen konnte, wie lang sie waren. Sie trug einen schwarzen Rock, eine weiße Bluse und darüber einen schwarzen Blazer. Also war sie eigentlich wie eine normale Lehrerin angezogen. Sie hatte keine Brille auf und sah auch noch sehr jung aus. So etwa Mitte zwanzig.

Son-Gohan hatte sie anders in Erinnerung, aber sie war es eindeutig. Wie lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen? Seit den Cell-Spielen erinnerte sich Son-Gohan. Seitdem, war sie Spurlos verschwunden.

Damals sah sie noch leicht anders aus. Sie trug hauptsächlich bequeme Sachen, die schon fast an einen Kampfanzug erinnerten. Sie hatte etwa kinnlanges Haar, dass sie immer offen getragen hatte. Von Stöckelschuhen hatte sie damals noch nicht viel gehalten und von Röcken auch nicht.

Doch obwohl sie so anders aussah, war es für ihn keine Schwierigkeit sie zu erkennen, denn da war auch etwas, dass sich nicht verändert hatte. Kein bisschen. Es war ihr Blick. Traurig, wütend, sehnsüchtig. Diese Augen hatte sie schon immer mysteriös gemacht und dann erzählte auch nicht gerne über sich, oder ihre Vergangenheit. Sie war immer sehr verschlossen, wenn es um ihre Person ging.

Doch wenn es um das Kämpfen ging, war sie Feuer und Flamme. Sie war ein begeisterter Fan von Kämpfen, doch hatte er sie nicht einmal selber kämpfen sehen. Er hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden warum nicht, wo sie doch so ein Fan wahr. Und solange es nicht um sie ging, war sie auch eine richtige Frohnatur. Na ja, wenn es nicht um sie, ihre Vergangenheit oder Son-Gohans Mutter ging. Dann machte sie vollkommen dicht. Setzte wieder ihren traurigen Blick auf und verschwand dann meistens.

Doch obwohl sie so seltsam und auch mysteriös war, vielleicht auch gerade deshalb, war sie damals seine beste Freundin gewesen. Doch dann war sie weg. Seit er zu den Cell-Spielen aufgebrochen war, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Dabei hätte er sie doch in der Zeit nach Son-Gokus Tod so gebraucht.

Und jetzt... jetzt war sie auf einmal seine Philosophielehrerin.

Aber als wäre das plötzliche Wiedersehen mit der Frau nicht schon genug entdeckte er auf einmal auch noch ein schwarzhaariges, von allen verehrtes Mädchen namens Videl. Sie schien ihn zu verfolgen.

Die Lehrerin hatte also den Raum betreten. Sie warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick in die Runde und übersah Son-Gohan dabei. Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Pult ab und holte eine Mappe und einen Stift heraus. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zur Klasse und wünschte ihr einen schönen Morgen.

Ihr Lächeln erinnerte in keinster Weise an einen Lehrer. Der Reihe nach ging sie die Namen auf der Liste durch und stockte bei dem letzten Namen auf ihrer Liste. „Son-Gohan?" völlig irritiert antwortete er mit einem „Anwesend!" und sah sie ebenso fragend an, wie sie ihn. Schließlich riss sie sich von seinem Anblick ab und begann.

„Guten Morgen noch mal! Wie ich sehe sind alle Kursteilnehmer anwesend! Dann könnten wir ja beginnen, aber vorher möchte ich mich noch vorstellen. Ein paar von euch kennen mich sicher schon und für alle anderen... mein Name ist Seng-Mina und ich unterrichte das Fach Philosophie!" sie unterbrach kurz und warf erneut einen Blick in die Runde. Alle sahen sie gespannt an und warteten darauf, dass sie weitersprach, was sie dann auch tat. „Ich möchte jedoch am Anfang klar machen, dass der Kurs nicht annähernd so leicht ist, wie viele von euch vielleicht denken!" wieder sah sie ihre Schüler an. Keiner von ihnen schien von dieser Nachricht geschockt. Nur Videl und Son-Gohan schmunzelten kaum merklich. Sie waren nach wie vor der Meinung, dass der Kurs ein Spaziergang werden würde.

„Ich verlange eigentlich gar nicht viel, doch für viele scheint es sehr schwierig zu sein, meiner Bitte nachzukommen!" fragend sahen die Teenager sie an. „Ich erwarte von euch allen, dass ihr in meinem Kurs alles vergesst, was ihr in den anderen Fächern gelernt habt!" Nun schienen die ersten geschockt. Das war nun wirklich das letzte, was man erwartet hatte. Ein leises Getuschel ging durch den Raum, doch als Seng-Mina weiterredete waren sie alle wieder still (so eine Klasse wünscht sich doch jeder Lehrer!).

„Es ist wichtig so wenig voreingenommen wie möglich zu sein, wenn ihr Erfolg in diesem Kurs haben wollt!" sie machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann scherzeshalber hinzu: „Aber bitte in den anderen Fächern nicht auch alles vergessen, sonst machen mir eure anderen Fachlehrer die Hölle heiß!" alle lachten über den Scherz der symphatischen Lehrerin. Doch auch das klang schnell wieder ab, denn alle wollten wissen, was als nächstes kam.

„Bevor ich euch über die Themen des nächsten Jahres aufkläre... hat noch jemand von euch Fragen?" erwartungsvoll sah sie in die Runde und tatsächlich, es gab jemanden der sich meldete. Ein Junge mit kurzen blonden Haaren, die ihm zu allen Seiten abstanden. Er sah eigentlich wie ein typischer Klassentrottel aus.

„Wie sieht es wegen Arbeiten aus! Wie viel zählen sie zur Endnote und wie viele werden wir schreiben?"

Sie sah ihn ernst an, überlegte kurz, was sie sagen sollte und antwortete schließlich. „Leider bin ich gezwungen mindestens drei Arbeiten zu schreiben. In jedem Semester eine. Wo bei ich wirklich darauf verzichten könnte, denn eine Arbeit für einen Philosophiekurs zusammenzustellen ist fast eine unmögliche Aufgabe, wenn man auch noch die Schüler fair bewerten will. Sie zählen nur einen kleinen Teil der Gesamtnote, den Rest macht eure mündliche Mitarbeit aus!" sie sah noch einmal fragend in die Runde, doch es kamen keine weiteren Fragen. So begann sie die Themen für das nächste Jahr zu erläutern. Dann war die Stunde auch schon herum.

Beim Klingeln verließen fast alle Schüler den Raum, außer Son-Gohan und... Videl. Son-Gohan fragte sich ob er sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr los werden würde, egal was er machte... sie war da.

Er blieb auf seinem Platz sitzen und wartete bis sie wieder gegangen war, dann stand er auf und ging zu Seng-Mina.

„Seng-Mina! Warte bitte!" Sie drehte sich verwirrt um.

„Son-Gohan, du bist noch da? Ich dachte du wärst auch schon in die Pause gegangen!"

„Nein, ich wollte noch mit dir reden, wir haben so lange nichts mehr von einander gehört!"

„Ich weiß, dass tut mir auch wirklich leid!" sie nahm ihn in die Arme, dass hatte sie schon seit 7 oder 8 Jahren nicht mehr getan. Als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten sah Son-Gohan sie ernst an. „Warum hast du dich nicht mehr gemeldet?" sie sah ihn ebenso ernst an. Sie verstand seine Frage und fand, dass er eine Antwort verdient hatte.

„Ich wollte deine Mutter nicht sehen und sie mich auch nicht!"

„Was ist bloß zwischen euch vorgefallen? Warum habt ihr euch nie vertragen?" er war schon kurz davor zu weinen, obwohl er sich das ja eigentlich abgewöhnt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Das war schon immer so. Wir haben uns noch nie vertragen! Wir haben uns immer bekriegt. Sie hat mich gehasst, irgendwann habe ich dann aufgehört, zu versuchen mich mit ihr zu vertragen! Wir haben uns nie vertragen können, sie wollte es einfach nicht! Es tut mir leid, dass ihr, du und Son-Goten, so darunter leidet! Aber... jetzt mal was anderes. Was machst du denn hier in Satan City?"

Etwas überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.„Mama wollte, dass ich zur Schule gehe und die hier soll angeblich die beste sein!"

„Das ist sie!" Seng-Mina lächelte. „Nur das ich mit den anderen Lehrern immer im Krach liege, wenn es um die Cell-Spiele geht!" geschockt sah Son-Gohan seine Lehrerin an. Diese erwiderte darauf, dass sie den Lehrern nichts gesagt habe, sondern dass sie nur nicht sicher war, ob jemand wie Mister Satan jemanden (oder etwas) wie Cell besiegen könnte.

Dabei fiel Son-Gohan auf, dass er Seng-Mina schon seit damals etwas hatte fragen wollen. „Warum warst du damals auch bei den Cell-Spielen? Ich habe dich zwar nicht gesehen, aber ich habe deine Aura ganz schwach gespürt!"

„Du hast Recht! Ich war dort!" lächelnd sah sie ihn an. „Ich konnte mir doch so einen Kampf nicht entgehen lassen!"

„Aber dir hätte etwas passieren können!"

„Ach quatsch!" stritt sie Son-Gohans Vorwurf ab. „Ich wusste, dass dein Vater oder du gewinnen würde! Und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre... dann wäre sowieso die ganze Erde verloren gewesen! Was hätte das dann noch für einen Unterschied gemacht?" Son-Gohan musste ihr zwar Recht geben, aber ihm war trotzdem nicht ganz wohl dabei zu wissen, dass diese Frau keine Angst vorm Sterben hatte.

„Warum hast du nie selber gekämpft? Ich meine, du bist verrückt nach Kämpfen, aber du tust es nicht selber! Warum nicht? Sogar Mama hat schon mal gekämpft, und das obwohl sie es hasst!" er wollte lachen, doch es blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er die Augen seiner Gegenüber sah.

Niedergeschlagen sah sie nun zu Boden und versuchte auf seine Frage zu antworten. „Ich..." sie verstummte wieder, dachte nach, wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Schließlich fuhr sie fort. „... ich kann es einfach nicht!" sie sagte nichts weiter. Blieb stumm. Das war einer der Momente, in denen sich Son-Gohan wünschte die Klappe gehalten zu haben.

Seng-Mina nahm stumm ihre Tasche, sah ihn noch mal tapfer lächelnd an. „Wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht!" senkte ihren Kopf wieder betroffen zum Boden und verließ den Raum.

Son-Gohan wollte ihr hinterher laufen, doch als er den Flur betrat, war sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Es klingelte zur nächsten Stunde und Son-Gohan hatte keine Zeit, weiter darüber nach zu denken.

Nach dem Sportunterricht (ich hoffe ihr wisst alle was passiert ist!) machte sich Son-Gohan wieder auf die Suche nach der Frau. Im Lehrerzimmer fing er an. Doch sie war nicht da. Die Sekretärin, mit der er sich unterhielt, hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte.

Doch ein Lehrer, der gerade aus dem Zimmer kam, hatte das Gespräch und Son-Gohans verzweifelten Versuch etwas herauszufinden mitbekommen. „Sie ist schon nach Hause! Da warst du wohl nicht schnell genug. Du wirst bis morgen warten müssen!" mischte er sich ein und verschwand auch schon wieder, bevor auch nur hätte „danke" sagen können.

Verzweifelt wendete er sich wieder an die Sekretärin. „Sie können mir nicht zufällig ihre Adresse geben?" Mitfühlend schüttelte die Sekretärin den Kopf und sagte etwas von wegen Datenschutz, dann setzte sie sich wieder an ihren Computer und überließ Son-Gohan sich selbst.

Diesmal war es Son-Gohan der geknickt den Raum verließ.

Als er das Schulgebäude verließ lief ihm (wer wohl) Videl über den Weg. Er erinnerte sich an den vertrauten Umgang zwischen ihr und Seng-Mina und beschloss sie nach der Adresse zu fragen.

„Videl! Warte mal! Ich hab eine wichtige Frage!" Sie blieb stehen und wendete sich Son-Gohan zu, den sie mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte. Er war nun bei ihr angekommen und stellte seine Frage. „Du kennst doch Seng-Mina! Weißt du, wo sie wohnt? Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Ich..." er machte eine kurz Pause „... ich muss einfach dringend mit ihr sprechen! Es ist wirklich wichtig!" verzweifelt, was ja eigentlich wirklich nicht seine Art war, sah er sie an.

Videl gab ihm daraufhin nicht nur die Adresse, sondern erklärte ihm auch noch, wie er dort hin kam. Doch während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte sie nicht einmal aufgehört ihn misstrauisch zu betrachten.

Selbst als er sich schon längst auf den Weg gemacht hatte, sah sie ihm noch zweifelnd hinterher. Dieser Junge war ein Rätsel für sie. Einerseits sah er ziemlich streberhaft und unsportlich aus, und dann sprang er auf einmal 10Meter hoch. Und dann dieses seltsame Verhalten.

In einem Punkt war sie sich sicher: Son-Gohan war mit Sicherheit kein normaler Junge.

Son-Gohan hielt sich an Videls Wegbeschreibung und fand schon bald das richtige Haus. An der Klingel und auf dem Briefkasten stand es unverwechselbar: Seng-Mina.

Er ging auf die Tür zu. Klingelte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und da stand sie. Die Frau mit der er reden wollte. Geschockt sah sie ihn an. „W... was machst du hier? Wie bist du an meine Adresse gekommen?"

„Videl hat sie mir gegeben! Ich möchte mit dir reden. Das geht so nicht weiter. Son-Goten konnte dich nicht mal kennen lernen und Mama erzählt ja auch nichts über dich!" geschlagen öffnete sie die Tür noch weiter und Son-Gohan trat ein.

Sie hatte eine schöne Wohnung. Ein großes Wohnzimmer in dem ein großer Fernseher, eine moderne Stereoanlage, ein paar Bücherregale und eine sehr bequem aussehende Couch mit dazu passendem Tisch Platz fanden.

Die Frau deutete dem Jungen an sich zu setzen. „Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?"

„Früchtetee, wenn du hast!"

„Ich habe gerade einen aufgesetzt. Warte noch kurz!" sie setzte sich zu dem Jungen auf die Couch. „Worüber möchtest du mit mir sprechen?" eigentlich wusste sie das ziemlich genau.

„Du und meine Mutter... ihr müsst euch endlich vertragen. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass sich zwei Schwestern dermaßen hassen!" (ja ihr habt richtig gelesen. Schwestern!)

„Denkst du ich hätte es nicht versucht? Immer und immer wieder habe ich es versucht, aber Chichi wollte nicht. Wir haben uns schon so oft ausgesprochen und jedes Mal war es da nach noch schlimmer als vorher! Ich habe es einfach aufgegeben!" er sah sie an.

Das hörte sich überhaupt nicht nach seiner Mutter an. Ganz und gar nicht. Sicher sie konnte ausrasten, aber nach einer Aussprache war dann meistens alles wieder in Ordnung. Aber es war gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, denn sie zeigte ihren Missmut nur Seng-Mina gegenüber so offen.

Son-Gohan verstand es nicht. Und wenn keine von beiden es ihm erklären würde, würde er es auch nie verstehen. Wie war es möglich, dass sich zwei Schwestern hassten? Dabei kam es ihm eigentlich so vor, als sei seine Mutter die, die ihre Schwester hassen würde. Seng-Mina hingegen schien eher... traurig darüber zu sein.

„Weiß Son-Goten eigentlich von mir?"

„Ich hab es ihm nicht erzählt! Er hätte dich bestimmt kennen lernen wollen und was hätte ich ihm dann sagen sollen?"

„Chichi hat mich nie erwähnt, habe ich recht?" er schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf. „Sie hasst dich bestimmt nicht!"

„Doch, das tut sie! Sie hat es mir schon so oft ins Gesicht gesagt. Und sie hat sich mir gegenüber nur kurz nach deiner Geburt und bei ihrer Hochzeit nett verhalten! Ansonsten hat sie mich bestenfalls ignoriert!"

Son-Gohan dachte daran, wie es war, wenn sie zum Geburtstag von ihm da gewesen war. Seine Mutter hatte sie wirklich ignoriert. Sie wie Luft behandelt, als wäre sie einfach nicht da. Das musste schwer für Seng-Mina gewesen sein. Doch diese Tatsache fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, jetzt, wo er in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß.

„Ich hole den Tee!" entgeistert sah er sie an. Wie konnte sie in so einem Moment an Tee denken? Es war ihm unbegreiflich. (Ist die vielleicht schizophren? Das muss ich mir noch überlegen)

Doch sie stand tatsächlich auf und verschwand in der Küche. Mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei Tassen, eine Teekanne, ein Schälchen mit Zucker und zwei Löffel lagen, kam sie wieder. Sie stellte es auf den Tisch, stellte Son-Gohan eine Tasse hin und schenkte ihm ein. Das selbe machte sie bei sich selber. In aller Ruhe setzte sie sich wieder hin.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass keine Chance besteht, dass du mit zu uns kommst und bei uns isst?"

„Genau das heißt es! Ich kann und will deine Mutter nicht sehen, solange sie mich nicht ausdrücklich und aus eigenem Willen dazu einlädt!"

„Ok, dann... danke für den Tee! Ich muss nach Hause, sonst macht sich Mama Sorgen! Wir sehen uns Morgen im Unterricht!"

Er stand auf. Er wusste nicht worüber er noch mit ihr reden sollte. „Wir sehen uns Morgen!" meinte auch sie, stand aber nicht auf. Sie stützte ihre Ellebogen auf den Beinen ab und legte ihren Kopf nachdenklich auf ihre Hände. Sie sah ihm nach, als er ging.

Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr soviel über ihre Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester nachgedacht, wie sie es jetzt im Nachhinein tat. Dann fiel ihr ein, warum sie damals eigentlich gegangen war.

Sie hatte es einfach nicht ertragen können, dass Chichi zugelassen hatte, dass Son-Goku starb. Deshalb hatte sie beschlossen sie nie wieder zu sehen. Damals hatte sie ihre Schwester wirklich kurzzeitig gehasst, doch jetzt war nur noch wenig davon übrig.

Langsam bekam sie Kopfschmerzen. Sie beschloss sich hinzulegen und vor allem aufzuhören darüber nachzudenken.

Sie legte sich auf ihre Couch und war auch schon kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Bei Son-Gohan zu Hause.

„Wo warst du so lange? Du hättest schon viel eher hier sein sollen!"

„Entschuldige, ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen!"

Fragend schaute Chichi ihren Sohn an. Was hatte er denn am ersten Schultag so wichtiges zu erledigen gehabt?

„Was hattest du denn noch zu erledigen?"

„Ich musste jemanden besuchen! Und jetzt lass gut sein!" So hatte er noch nie mit seiner Mutter gesprochen. Das Gespräch mit Seng-Mina hatte ihn ganz schön mitgenommen. Und ihm wurde auch einiges klar. Das ließ er seine Mutter jetzt spüren.

„Wie redest du denn mit mir?"

„Tut mir leid!" er sah jetzt etwas beschämt aus. „Ich möchte noch mit dir reden! Unter vier Augen!" er schielte zu seinem kleinen Bruder herüber. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er Son-Goten gar nicht erwähnt hatte bevor sie es tat. Woher wusste sie von ihm? Sie war doch seit den Cell-Spielen verschwunden und da wusste noch niemand, dass Chichi wieder schwanger war, geschweige denn, wie das neue Kind heißen würde!

„Was ist los, du wirkst so abwesend! Du warst doch heute wohl nicht etwa bei einem Mädchen! Hast du dich etwa verliebt? Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du bist noch viel zu jung!"

„Mama! Du steigerst dich da in was hinein! Ich habe mich nicht verliebt!" das er schon bei einem weiblichen Wesen zu Hause war stritt er aber gar nicht erst ab, denn er wollte sie auch nicht anlügen.

Chichi atmete ein paar mal tief durch und bat dann seinen Sohn den Tisch zu decken. Son-Goten schickte sie Händewaschen.

Während des Essens wurde nur wenig geredet. Chichi versuchte zwar immer mal wieder etwas über Son-Gohans ersten Schultag herauszufinden, aber er gab nur so knappe Antworten wie möglich und sie gab es schließlich auf.

Nach dem Essen bat sie Son-Goten doch bitte draußen spielen zu gehen und begann dann damit den Tisch abzuräumen. Schweigend half Son-Gohan ihr. Schließlich brach Chichi das Schweigen.

„Worüber wolltest du denn unter vier Augen mit mir sprechen?" lächelnd sah sie ihn an. (die ist wirklich schizophren!) Sie wendete sich wieder dem Spülen des Geschirrs zu und nahm sich einen dreckigen Teller.

„Ich habe heute mit Seng-Mina gesprochen!" er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich so direkt hätte sein sollen.

Als Chichi den Namen ihrer Schwester hörte ließ sie den Teller fallen. Er schien wie in Zeitlupe zu fallen. Alles war still. Man hörte keinen Ton. Nach einer Unendlichkeit kam der Teller am Fußboden an und zersprang in tausend kleine Scherben. In dem Moment brachen alle Geräusche auf einmal durch die Stille.

Son-Gohan sah geschockt seine Mutter an. Diese sah ausdruckslos nach vorne. Ihre Finger hielt sie noch immer so, als würde sie einen Teller festhalten.

Dann begann sie auf einmal an zu zittern. Ihre Augen wurden weit aufgerissen und der Kopf langsam in die Richtung des Sohnes gedreht. Geschockt sah sie ihn an.

„W... wie?" langsam fing sie sich wieder und sie ging langsam zum Tisch. Setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah ihren Sohn mehr als nur verwirrt an.

„Aber wie...? Sie war doch verschwunden! Hat sie sich bei dir gemeldet?"

Son-Gohan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war genauso überrascht sie zu sehen, wie sie mich!" Er sah sie abschätzend an. Wie viel konnte er erzählen? Sollte er ihr wirklich alles sagen? Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er ihr sagte, dass ihre Schwester seine Lehrerin war?

„Aber wo habt ihr euch gesehen?" sie sah noch immer geschockt und mit den Nerven am Ende aus, fragte aber unentwegt weiter.

„Sie... sie ist..." er stockte. Sie sah ihn auffordernd an. Wenn er jetzt log, würde sie es mitbekommen. Er war sowieso nie ein guter Lügner gewesen. „.. sie ist meine Philosophielehrerin!" platzte er heraus.

„Wie bitte? Deine Philosophielehrerin? Du wirst den Kurs sofort wechseln! Damit das klar ist!" sie war nun endlich aus ihrer Starre erwacht und schrie ihren Sohn an. Doch der war es nun leid, wie sie sich bei diesem Thema benahm und tat es ihr gleich. Er schrie zurück.

„NEIN! Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun! Mir gefällt das Fach und ich werde es nicht abwählen nur weil du deine Schwester hasst! Außerdem finde ich es toll, dass ich sie jetzt jeden Tag sehen kann!" er war außer Atem und holte erst mal tief Luft. Seine Mutter sah ihn total entgeistert an. Er hatte sie wirklich angebrüllt. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Seit Son-Gokus Tod war ihr Sohn immer darauf bedacht gewesen sie so weit wie möglich zu schonen. Die Schonungsfrist war also vorbei!

Sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie machte zwar den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber ihr fiel nicht ein was, so schloss sie ihn wieder.

Son-Gohan war allerdings mittlerweile wieder zu Atem gekommen und setzte seinen Vortrag nun etwas ruhiger fort. „Warum? Warum hasst du sie? Sie wollte es mir nicht sagen! Sag du es mir! Ich will wissen warum meine Mutter und meine Tante nicht im Stande sind vernünftig miteinander zu reden!"

„Ich..." Chichi wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wie oft hatte er sie das schon gefragt, was war bei diesem Mal anders, dass sie gar nichts sagen konnte? War es, weil er sich so anhörte, als würde er sich nicht eher zufrieden geben, bis dass er eine Antwort erhalten hatte? Oder einfach nur, weil er so hartnäckig war und sie vorher auch noch so angeschrieen hatte? „... ich kann es dir nicht sagen!"

„Warum nicht? Warum ist euer Streit so ein großes Geheimnis? Warum hast du sie so weit gebracht sich völlig von uns abzukapseln, so dass Son-Goten seine Tante nie kennen lernen konnte?"

Wieder wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Doch Son-Gohan machte weiter!

„Ich will..." er holte tief Luft, er hatte noch nie so etwas von seiner Mutter verlangt und schon gar nicht in diesem Ton. „... ich will, dass du sie zum Essen einlädst! Sie Son-Goten vorstellst und dich bei ihr für dein bisheriges Verhalten entschuldigst!" erwartungsvoll sah er seine Mutter an.

Diese schaffte es nun endlich etwas zu sagen, allerdings brüllte sie auch gleich wieder.

„Warum wir uns streiten geht dich gar nichts an. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Schwestern! Und das, was du da von mir verlangst kann ich nicht machen! Hörst du! Ich kann ihr nicht verzeihen!"

„Was... was kannst du ihr nicht verzeihen?" er brüllte zurück.

„Das es sie gibt!" Chichi hatte diesen Satz zwar so laut geschrieen, wie es ihre Stimmbänder hergaben, aber es waren ihr auch Tränen in die Augen getreten. Diese hatten nun freie Bahn über ihr Gesicht zu rollen und am Kinn abzutropfen.

Sie rannte weinend aus der Küche und ließ ihren Sohn alleine stehen.

Jetzt tat ihm die ganze Sache leid, aber auch nur ein bisschen. Er wollte sie nicht zum weinen bringen. Er wollte doch einfach nur die Wahrheit wissen!

Mit Schuldgefühlen machte er sich an den Abwasch und verschwand dann raus.

Das war das erste mal seit Ewigkeiten, dass er sich wieder einmal völlig verausgabte. Dieses Abreagierungstraining war wirklich nötig gewesen!

Bei Seng-Mina.

Seng-Mina war wieder aufgewacht. Sie rieb sich ihre Schläfen. Sie hatte noch immer leichte Kopfschmerzen.

Nach langer Überlegung war sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen.

Sie stand auf und ging zum Telefon. Sie wählte die Nummer der Schule.

„Hallo? Hier Seng-Mina! Ich möchte mich für den Rest der Woche krank melden!... Ja genau!... Vielen dank! Auf wiederhören!" sie legte auf. Packte ein paar Sachen zusammen und verließ das Haus.

Sie musste nachdenken! Und das ging nicht hier. Hier wo sie dauernd an Son-Gokus Tod erinnert wurde.

Sie musste fort von hier.

Weg von allem.

Weg von Son-Gohan. Solange sie noch nicht wusste, was sie ihm das nächste mal antworten sollte.

Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen! Sie war einfach zu unglaubwürdig, zu verwirrend, zu wahr!

Sie wusste schon genau, wo sie hin wollte. Dort war sie auch schon nach den Cell-Spielen gewesen.

Bei dem Wesen, dem sie ihre Existenz verdankte. (Nein, sie geht jetzt nicht zum Rinderteufel!)

Mit ihr konnte sie sich unterhalten. Sich bei ihr ausweinen und neue Ansichten gewinnen.

Wenn sie mit der Situation klar kommen wollte, musste sie erst einmal Rat bei ihrer Freundin suchen. Und die war nicht auf der Erde.

Seng-Mina war das einzige Wesen, dass von der Erde kam und die Erlaubnis hatte dort zu sein.

Weit weg von der Erde und vom Reich der Lebenden. Im Jenseits konnte sie in aller Ruhe nachdenken.

(Also, wer die Serie kennt, kann den Rest des Kapitels ruhig überspringen, da es eigentlich lediglich eine Wiederholung der ersten Flugstunde ist!)

Bei Son-Gohan.

Es war mittlerweile der nächste Morgen angebrochen und Son-Gohan musste wieder zur Schule. Er hatte seit dem Vorabend kein Wort mit seiner Mutter gesprochen und das sollte sich an diesem Morgen wohl auch nicht ändern. Denn beide gingen sich aus dem Weg und sprachen eigentlich auch nur mit Son-Goten.

Doch als Son-Gohan gehen wollte hielt ihn seine Mutter auf.

„Warte Son-Gohan! Es tut mir leid wegen gestern!"

„Was war denn gestern?" fragte der kleine Son-Goten neugierig, wurde jedoch freundlich ignoriert.

„Natürlich musst du den Kurs nicht wechseln! Ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, aber ich habe eine Bitte!"

Fragend sah Son-Gohan seine Mutter an.

„Lade sie nicht zu uns zum Essen ein! Bitte! Ich verkrafte das nicht! Hörst du?"

Er verstand nicht, aber er versprach es ihr. Er war froh sich wieder mit seiner Mutter vertragen zu haben und flog auf Jindojin (wird das so geschrieben?) zur Schule.

In den ersten zwei Stunden geschah nichts ungewöhnliches, außer dass tatsächlich alle Schüler dem Unterricht gefolgt waren.

In der Pause dann kam Videl auf ihn zu. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" wütend baute sie sich vor ihm auf. Der verstand zuerst gar nicht, was sie von ihm wollte. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" wiederholte das Mädchen ihre Frage.

„Mit wem denn?"

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig! Du weist genau von wem ich rede!" Das tat Son-Gohan nicht und sah sie weiterhin fragend an.

„Ich rede von Seng-Mina! Was war gestern so wichtig? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Warum hat sie sich für den Rest der Woche krank gemeldet?"

„Sie hat was?" völlig geschockt sah er sie an.

„Sich krank gemeldet! Du warst der letzte der sie gesehen hat! Und als ich sie gestern Abend noch besuchen wollte war sie weg! Wo ist sie?"

„Ich... ich..." er war noch zu geschockt von dem Verschwinden seiner Tante und war gar nicht in der Lage vernünftig zu antworten.

Auffordernd sah sie ihn an. „... ich weiß es nicht! Wirklich!" das wusste er wirklich nicht und so sah er auch aus, denn sonst hätte Videl wohl kaum schon locker gelassen.

„Ok, aber wehe ich höre, dass du etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hast!" ihre Drohung hörte sich sehr ernst gemeint an, so dachte er nicht mal daran etwas zu erwidern.

Als sich Videl wieder zum Gehen wandte erhob Son-Gohan noch mal das Wort.

„Warum geht dir das so nah? Die meisten Schüler würden sich darüber freuen, wenn eine Woche der Unterricht ausfallen würde!"

„Seng-Mina ist eine gute Freundin! Sie hat mir viel beigebracht und wir haben zusammen auch schon viel unternommen! Aber was geht dich das an?" mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung schloss sie ihre Aussage und ging.

„Wo bist du Seng-Mina?" er wandte seinen Kopf zum Himmel, als würde in den Wolken eine Antwort stehen. Er fand dort natürlich keine Antwort und ging wieder in den Unterricht.

Er sah die ganze Stunde nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, noch immer schien es, als wartete er auf eine Antwort. Die er natürlich nie erhalten würde. Nicht auf diese Weise.

Das Klingeln eines Piepers (bzw. einer Pieperuhr) weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fragend sah er seine Tischnachbarin an, von deren Uhr das Gepiepe gekommen war.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich!" Sie stand auf und ging. Einfach so. Ohne, dass der Lehrer etwas dazuzusagen hatte, als „aber natürlich". War das denn normal, dass man einfach so gehen konnte? Soviel Son-Gohan über Highschools wusste, war das alles andere als normal. Auf seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck hin, meinte eine Mitschülerin. „Die Polizei ruft Videl manchmal zu Hilfe!"

„Aber das ist doch viel zu gefährlich!" Son-Gohan war von der Nachricht geschockt.

Daraufhin fing das Mädchen an zu lachen. „Du weißt wohl nicht besonders viel über Videl! Sie ist Mister Satans Tochter, und sie ist fast so stark, wie er!"

„Was sie ist Mister Satans Tochter?"

Sie nickte. Son-Gohan wusste, dass wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm, Videl etwas passieren könnte. Son-Gohan wusste nur zu gut, was für ein Blender Mister Satan war. Und wenn Videl nur fast so stark war, dann war sie in ernsthafter Gefahr. (Na ja, die ganze Geschichte kennt man ja!)

„Darf ich bitte auf Toilette?" fragte er die Lehrerin, die sich zwar beschwerte, warum er das nicht in der Pause gemacht hätte, ließ ihn aber gehen.

Natürlich ging er nicht auf Toilette sondern folgte Videl. Er musste allerdings feststellen, dass diese seine Hilfe nicht brauchte, sondern alleine klar kam. Also machte er sich zurück zur Schule auf und war auch knapp vor Videl wieder da.

In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie frei, da Seng-Mina ja nicht da war. Für diesen Tag hatte man keine Vertretung gefunden und wie es an den nächsten Tagen aussah wusste niemand.

Eine Vertretung für den Philosophiekurs zu finden war schwierig, wenn gar unmöglich. Die meisten Lehrer wussten selber nichts über Philosophie und die, die sich dafür interessierten wollten es nicht machen, da die Schüler erst eine Stunde Unterricht und somit noch kein Grundwissen hatten.

Nach der Schule flog Son-Gohan erst mal zu Bulma um sie um Rat zu fragen, sie entwarf für ihn ein Heldenkostüm, in dem er unerkannt rumfliegen konnte.

Er sah Trunks und Vegeta wieder, die beide fleißig trainierten. Schnell machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, damit er nicht wieder mit seiner Mutter streiten musste.

(Ich weiß, ich hab das ziemlich husch, husch geschrieben, aber das kennt man ja alles, da muss ich das ja nicht ellenlang beschreiben!)

Zu Hause angekommen gab es trotzdem Ärger. „Wo warst du schon wieder so lange?" kam ihm seine Mutter brüllend entgegen, als er vor der Haustür landete.

„Ich war bei Bulma und hab mir was machen lassen, damit ich in aller Ruhe rumfliegen kann, ohne dass mich jemand erkennt. Dann kann ich mir morgens länger Zeit lassen!"

Diese Antwort schien sie zu beruhigen. „Ruf bitte demnächst an, wenn du bei Bulma bist! Ich mach mir doch immer Sorgen um dich!"

„Nein, du machst dir Sorgen, dass ich bei deiner Schwester gewesen sein könnte!"

„Warst du?"

„Nein!" er senkte den Kopf. „Sie hat sich für den Rest der Woche krank gemeldet und zu Hause ist sie auch nicht!" Er hob den Kopf wieder und sah seine Mutter durchdringlich an. „Weißt du, wo sie sein könnte?"

„Woher soll ich wissen, wo die sich rumtreibt!" war ihre schnippische Antwort, mit der sie dann auch wieder im Haus verschwand.

Son-Gohan folgte ihr. Im Haus wartete auch schon sein kleiner Bruder, dem zeigte er stolz sein neues Outfit.

„Super, jetzt spielt mein Sohn auch noch Superman!" gab Chichi ihren Senf noch hinzu. (ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was sie wirklich gesagt hat)

Son-Gohan ignorierte sie und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Den Rest der Woche musste Son-Gohan zufällig immer wieder mal aufs Klo, wenn Videl von der Polizei gerufen wurde. Irgendwann versuchte Videl dann ihn aufzuhalten und das Gesicht unter seiner Maske zu lüften. Er hatte Glück und es gelang ihr nicht, doch Videl war sich sicher genug, dass Son-Gohan der mysteriöse Seiyaman war, dass das eigentlich gar nicht nötig war.

In der Pause sprach sie ihn darauf an. (Ich hab übrigens Son-Gohans Dates mit diesem anderen Weib weggelassen, weil ich das echt bescheuert finde und ihn das in meiner FF nicht auch noch durchmachen lassen wollte)

„Ich weiß, wer der mysteriöse Seiyaman ist!" Sie sah ihn provozierend an.

„Ach ja, wer denn?" Son-Gohan versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

Wissend lächelte Videl ihn an. „Ich glaube, dass du nicht willst, dass ich das hier sage, wo alle es hören könnten!" es klang fast schon arrogant.

Son-Gohan trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „Was muss ich tun, damit du es niemandem sagst?"

„Keine Angst, ich hatte nicht vor es jemandem zu verraten!" sie lächelte ihn noch immer gefährlich an. „Unter drei Bedingungen!"

Er hatte es gewusst. Da war doch noch etwas. Fragend sah er sie an.

„Ich will, dass du mir zeigst, wie man fliegt!"

Verdutzt sah er sie an. War ja klar, dass sie das auch mitbekommen hatte.

„Und ich will, dass du an dem Turnier, dass in einem Monat stattfindet teilnimmst!"

„Ein Turnier?"

„Ja, mein Vater organisiert ein Turnier. Das erste seit den Cell-Spielen damals!"

„Ich weiß! Warum soll ich da mitmachen?"

„Ich will wissen, wie weit du kommen würdest!" sie hatte ihn in der Hand.

„War das alles?" mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah er sie an.

„Nein, das war noch nicht alles!" ihr falsches Lächeln verschwand nun. „Ich weiß nicht, was am Monatag vorgefallen ist, was Seng-Mina dazu veranlasst hat für diese Woche zu verschwinden, aber du wirst dafür sorgen, dass sie zurück kommt. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das schaffen könnte? Ich weiß doch nicht mal, wo sie ist!"

„Finde es heraus!" sie sah ihn wütend an.

Son-Gohan gab sich geschlagen. Videl stampfte selbstgefällig davon. Son-Gohan starrte ihr hinterher. Sie war wirklich furchteinflößend und überhaupt nicht, wie ihr Vater.

In der darauffolgenden Stunde gab Son-Gohan ihr seine Adresse und sie sagte, dass sie am Nachmittag vorbeischauen würde.

Nach der letzten Stunde machte sich Son-Gohan so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er erwähnte allerdings nicht, dass er noch Besuch von einem Mädchen erwartete.

Auf ein Mal hörte man die Stimme eines alten Bekannten. „Papa? Bist du das?" fragte Son-Gohan mit dem Kopf zur Decke gerichtet.

„Papa?" Son-Goten war überrascht, dass war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Vater hörte.

„Son-Goku! Du bist es wirklich!" sie sah ebenfalls zur Decke, dann sah sie ihren zweiten Sohn an. „Ja, dass ist dein Vater!"

„Ich melde mich bei euch, weil ich euch mitteilen möchte, dass ich in einem Monat einen Tag auf die Erde zurückkehren werde, um an einem Turnier teilzunehmen! Und nun wollte ich dich bitten ebenfalls mitzumachen, Son-Gohan!"

„Mir wird gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben!"

„Sag auch den anderen Bescheid! Das wird ein großes Wiedersehen geben!"

Die kleine Familie versuchte noch ein paar Mal mit Son-Goku zu sprechen, doch er antwortete nicht mehr.

Schließlich gab Son-Gohan es auf, verschwand in sein Zimmer, zog einen Kampfanzug an und kam wieder in die Küche.

„Was hast du vor Son-Gohan?" überrascht über das Outfit sah seine Mutter ihn an.

„Wenn ich gegen Vegeta und den Rest gewinnen will, muss ich trainieren!"

„Darf ich mitkommen?" Son-Goten wollte nun ebenfalls mitmachen.

„Sicher, du kannst mir helfen meine Reflexe zu trainieren!" er lächelte seinen kleinen Bruder an.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus. Videl war über diese gute Nachricht in Vergessenheit geraten.

Vor einer Felswand trainierten sie. Son-Gohan hatte seinen Bruder damit beauftragt Steine nach ihm zu werfen, denen er ausweichen sollte. So wollte er seine Reflexe wieder etwas in Schwung kriegen. „Wirf ruhig so fest, wie du kannst!" bat er seinen Bruder und stellte sich vor die Wand.

Son-Goten warf. Der Stein flog ziemlich schnell und Son-Gohan konnte nur knapp ausweichen. Hinter ihm durchschlug der Stein die Felswand und hinterließ ein kleines Loch.

Son-Gohan hatte nicht gewusst, dass sein kleiner Bruder so stark war. Er bat ihn doch weiter weg zu gehen und sie trainierten weiter.

Schließlich war Son-Gohan der Meinung, dass er nun wieder etwas Kampftraining machen wollte und Son-Goten schlug ihm vor, doch mit ihm zu trainieren. Dankend nahm er an, nicht ahnend, was sein Bruder auf dem Kasten hatte. (Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das ganze noch mal durchkaue)

Son-Gohan und Son-Goten lieferten sich einen schnellen Schlagwechsel bis Son-Gohan abhob und in der Luft weitermachen wollte. Jetzt protestierte sein Bruder stark, der mittlerweile zum Supersaiyajin geworden war, um bessere Chancen gegenüber seinem älteren Bruder zu haben.

„Hey! Das ist unfair! Ich kann nicht fliegen!"

Ungläubig betrachtete Son-Gohan seinen Bruder. „Du kannst dich in einen Supersaiyajin verwandeln, aber du kannst nicht fliegen?"

„Na und! Du kannst es mir ja beibringen!" da fiel Son-Gohan Videl wieder ein und in dem Moment flog auch ein kleines Flugzeug in Richtung ihres Hauses.

Videl war tatsächlich gekommen.

„Schnell, wir müssen zurück! Ach und bevor du da bist, verwandle dich bitte wieder zurück!"

„Keine Sorge! Mama sieht mich immer total entsetzt an, wenn ich so rumlaufe. Sie meinte beim ersten Mal" Jetzt versuchte er mit der Stimme seine Mutter nachzumachen „Mein Sohn ist ein Punk!" die Brüder lachten. Machten sich aber sofort wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.

Kurz nachdem sie angekommen waren, landete auch Videl und stieg aus dem Flugzeug.

Chichi war ebenfalls rausgekommen und sah das Mädchen nun überrascht an. (Ich will das nicht alles schreiben! heul)

„Videl! Du bist tatsächlich gekommen! Tja, also Mama, das ist Videl, eine Schulkameradin von mir!"

„Was willst du hier? Du willst mir doch wohl nicht etwa meinen Sohn wegnehmen oder?" ernst sah sie das Mädchen an, die zuerst völlig geschockt war und dann mit einem lauten „NEIN!" protestierte.

„Nein Mama! Sie ist hier, weil ich ihr das Fliegen beibringen soll!"

„Na gut!" misstrauisch besah sie das Mädchen.

Son-Gohan packte sie am Arm und zog sie weg. „Besser wir gehen jetzt!"

Sie entzog sich seinem Griff und betrachtete ihn lächelnd.

„Na schon voll in Kampflaune? Interessanter Kampfanzug!" er sah an sich herunter. Stimmte ja, er hatte ja seinen Kampfanzug an. Das machte einen interessanten Eindruck.

„Hey, ich will das Fliegen auch lernen!" mischte sich Son-Goten ein. Überrascht betrachtete Videl den kleinen Jungen.

„Das ist mein kleiner Bruder! Son-Goten!" Er wendete sich an den eben genannten. „Ich bring es dir ein anderes Mal bei!"

„Nein, ich will es jetzt auch lernen!" er ließ nicht locker.

„Lass ihn doch mitmachen! Das macht bestimmt Spaß! Wie eine richtige Flugschule!" die beiden schienen sich bestens zu amüsieren. Son-Gohan hingegen war gar nicht wohl bei der Sache. Kopfschüttelnd ging er voraus.

Son-Gohan gab den beiden ihre Anweisungen, die sie brav befolgten. Videl schien geschockt, als er sich konzentrierte und es auf einmal zwischen seinen Fingern zu leuchten begann. Nun war sie entschlossen sich an seine Anweisungen zu halten und das ebenfalls zu schaffen.

Auch wenn sie es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wahrhaben wollte, musste sie jetzt zugeben, dass sie wohl eine ganze Menge doch noch nicht wusste. Denn leuchtende Finger und fliegende Schulkameraden, das war doch alles andere als normal.

Konzentriert saßen Videl und Son-Goten im Schneidersitz und versuchten ihre gesamte Energie in ihre Finger zu leiten.

„Videl! Du sollst nicht noch mehr Kraft in deine Finger legen. Du verkrampfst deinen Hände, das bringt nichts. Konzentriere dich auf deine Energie und versuch diese zu leiten!"

„Du hast gut reden, du kannst das ja!" zischte sie durch ihre Zähne hindurch ließ dann jedoch wirklich etwas nach, was den Druck auf ihre Hände anging.

Son-Goten machte sich gut und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis bei ihm das gewünschte Ergebnis eintrat.

Wenig später begann es auch ganz schwach zwischen Videls Händen zu leuchten. Nur ganz schwach, und auch nicht lange aber immerhin.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich nach hinten und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Stolz es geschafft zu haben.

Son-Gohan war überrascht. Er wollte nicht, dass Son-Goten und Videl zusammen lernten, da er sich zwar sicher war, dass Son-Gohan keine Schwierigkeiten haben würde, er aber fast genauso sicher war, dass Videl es nie schaffen würde.

Er hatte sich geirrt. Vielleicht war sie doch stärker, als er vermutet hatte. Vielleicht, konnte sie wirklich das Fliegen lernen.

„Wow, das habt ihr gut gemacht! Wie wäre es jetzt mit einer Pause?" fragte Son-Gohan seine ‚Schüler'.

„Au ja, Mama hat das Essen bestimmt schon fertig und wartet auf uns!" Son-Goten konnte es nicht abwarten und machte sich noch im selben Moment auf den Weg zum Haus. Videl staunte über die Geschwindigkeit, die er dabei ohne Schwierigkeiten zu erreichen schien.

„Möchtest du auch mitessen?" Son-Gohan wendete sich an seine Schulkameradin.

„Wenn deine Mutter nichts dagegen hat!"

„Bestimmt nicht!" langsam bewegten sie sich ebenfalls zum Haus.

Chichi war bereits dabei den Tisch zu decken als sie ankamen. Son-Goten half fleißig mit, nur an das Essen wollte sie ihren Sohn nicht lassen.

„Du scheinst ja meine Söhne ziemlich beeindruckt zu haben! Willst du vielleicht mitessen? Son-Goten hatte schon lange keinen anderen Gesprächspartner mehr!"

Freundlich lächelte sie Videl an, welche verwirrt auf das Angebot einging.

Bei Tisch wurde viel geredet, und als Videl erwähnte, dass Chichis Essen ja besser wäre, als das, was ihre Chefköche immer machen würden fragte sie gleich nach dem Termin der Hochzeit von ihr und Son-Gohan.

Daraufhin spuckte Son-Gohan das Essen seinem Bruder ins Gesicht, der natürlich nichts von alle dem verstand. Videl reagierte nur mit einem verstörten „Wie bitte?"

Bevor Chichi antworten konnte mischte sich Son-Gohan ein. „Mama, ich glaube Videl muss jetzt gehen! Ich bring sie noch grad zu ihrem Helikopter und bin gleich wieder zurück!"

Er stand auf, zerrte Videl hinter sich her und brachte sie tatsächlich zu der Flugmaschine. „Was, aber du solltest mir doch das Fliegen beibringen!" protestierte sie.

„Das mach ich ein anderes Mal! Übrigens könntest du deine Haare abschneiden!"

Darauf hatte sie keine schlagfertige Antwort und wurde sogar leicht rot. Da fügte Son-Gohan noch etwas hinzu. „Ich meine, die stören beim Fliegen etwas!"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so was zu sagen?" Wütend stieg sie in den Hubschrauber und startete den Motor. Wenig später, war sie am Horizont nicht mehr auszumachen.

Schweißgebadet erwachte Seng-Mina aus ihrem Traum. Schon wieder. Schon seit Tagen hatte sie diesen seltsamen Traum. Er bedeutete etwas schreckliches.

Das letzte mal, als sie etwas in der Art geträumt hatte war vor Cells auftauchen gewesen.

Auch damals war sie hier gewesen.

Dieser Ort schien eine seltsame Wirkung auf sie zu haben, doch außer diesen Träumen, waren die Tage hier sehr erholsam gewesen.

Doch in einem Punkt war sie sich nun sicher, wo sie diesen Traum schon zum fünften Mal hatte: eine neue Bedrohung wartete auf die Erde. Und diesmal vielleicht noch schrecklicher, als Cell!

An ihrer Tür klopfte es. „Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich, doch die Person stand im Schatten, so dass man das Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Nur der Mund war zu erkennen. Die Person sah Seng-Mina sehr ernst an, dass konnte man an den Umrissen des Gesichts ausmachen.

Seng-Mina nickte und stand auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer.

(also ab jetzt werde ich versuchen Wiederholungen zu markieren!)

Wiederholung der Serie

Son-Gohan hatte von seiner Mutter die offizielle Erlaubnis die Zeit vor dem Turnier zu trainieren, da auch Vegeta, Krilin, C 18 und sogar Picollo nach Son-Gokus Nachricht beschlossen hatten an dem Turnier teilzunehmen. Und Chichi wollte unbedingt, dass ihr Mann und ihr Sohn die ersten Plätze belegten, um das Preisgeld abzustauben.

Auch Son-Goten und Trunks würden an dem Turnier teilnehmen und so sollte auch dieser trainieren.

Nach dem sie schon Vormittags fleißig waren kam am Nachmittag überraschender Weise auch Videl noch hinzu, so mussten sie ihr Trainingsprogramm wieder unterbrechen.

Als Videl aus dem Flugzeug stieg traute Son-Gohan seinen Augen nicht. Sie hatte seinen Rat wirklich befolgt und sich die Haare abgeschnitten.

„Wa... was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?" vielleicht nicht ganz die geschickteste Frage.

„Du hast doch gesagt ich soll sie mir abschneiden!" sagte sie locker und spazierte an ihm vorbei um Chichi zu begrüßen.

Auf dem Weg zur ‚Trainingswiese' wendete sie sich Son-Gohan dann doch zu.

„Du warst heute gar nicht in der Schule!"

„Meine Mutter hat gesagt ich soll trainieren, um eine Chance bei dem Turnier zu haben! Den Stoff aus der Schule könnte ich auch noch nach holen!"

„Du willst also versuchen mich zu schlagen?"

„Wenn wir auf einander treffen, kann ich es ja probieren!"

Ein weiterer Tag verging. Diesmal begannen sie schon zu fliegen. Na ja, Son-Goten schaffte es bis zum Ende des Tages schon zu fliegen. Videl hingegen schaffte es nur abzuheben, aber auch darüber war sie sehr stolz, auch wenn sie schon etwas eifersüchtig auf Son-Goten war, der bereits am Himmel seine Bahnen zog, wie ein Geier, der auf Nahrungssuche war.

So vergingen noch ein paar weitere Tage, bis Videl es für einen normalen Menschen sehr gut beherrschte und schon genauso schnell, wie ihr Heli flog. Allerdings hatte sie noch nicht die Kondition den langen Flug bis zu sich nach Hause durchzuhalten, so flog sie auch weiterhin mit der Maschine zurück.

Ihre Kondition verbesserte sich noch von Tag zu Tag und schließlich waren es nur noch fünf Tage bis zum großen Turnier.

Wiederholung Ende

„Es wird Zeit für mich! Ich muss wieder zurück auf die Erde! Wenn sich mein Gefühl bestätigen sollte, ist die Erde in größter Gefahr!"

Die Person mit der gesprochen wurde stand wieder im Dunkeln. Sie nickte sacht und hob die Hand dann zum Abschied.

Seng-Mina machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Erde.

Sie konnte nicht an dem Turnier teilnehmen, aber Son-Gohan und seine Freunde konnten es und das war vielleicht die Chance, die Bedrohung zu verhindern.

„Wo ist denn Videl?" traurig über die nicht anwesende sah Son-Goten seinen älteren Bruder an.

„Sie kommt nicht mehr! Vor dem Turnier wollte sie noch etwas intensiver trainieren, und sie meinte, das geht bei ihr zu Hause besser!"

„Aber wir können ihr doch noch eine Menge beibringen!"

„Das möchte Mama nicht! Du weißt doch, dass wir etwas anders als andere sind und wenn wir Energiebälle schleudern oder ähnliches bekommen manche von ihnen vielleicht sogar Angst!"

„Aber warum denn? Das ist doch völlig normal!"

„Für uns ja, aber nicht für den Rest der Menschheit!"

Son-Goten fragte nicht weiter.

Chichi hatte das Gespräch mitangehört. „Son-Goten, du bist deinem Vater ja so ähnlich! Er hätte in deiner Situation das selbe gefragt!"

Seufzend sah sie zum Himmel. „Son-Goku! Ich freue mich schon auf unser Wiedersehen!"

Dann ging sie wieder ins Haus, um sich der Hausarbeit zu widmen.

„DA! Sieh mal Son-Gohan! Videl kommt doch!" Son-Goten deutete zum Himmel, wo tatsächlich etwas zu sehen war, aber es war nicht Videl, so viel stand für Son-Gohan fest.

Son-Goten konnte es jedoch nicht erwarten und flog zu dem Flugzeug hoch. Son-Gohan tat es ihm gleich, allerdings um ihn wieder zurück zuholen. Wer weiß schon, wer das war. Es musste ja nicht alle Welt wissen, dass hier eine Familie wohnte, die fliegen konnte.

Son-Goten war jedoch schon am Cockpit angekommen, bevor sein großer Bruder ihn hätte zurück halten können.

Freudig sah er hinein. Und er sah... natürlich nicht Videl!

In dem Flugzeug, saß eine ihm völlig unbekannte Frau Anfang 20. Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare und hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter.

Son-Gohan erkannte die Frau sofort. „Seng-Mina?"

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" erschrocken sah Seng-Mina das Gesicht Son-Gokus in jungen Jahren vor sich. Sie trennte nur die Frontscheibe des Flugzeuges mit dem sie flog.

Auch Son-Gohan tauchte wenig später auf und versperrte noch mehr ihr Blickfeld. Überrascht sah er sie an. Er schien etwas zu sagen, doch sie verstand nicht, was er sagte.

Mit einer Geste versuchte Seng-Mina ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie doch bitte aus dem Blickfeld flogen, was sie natürlich nicht gleich verstanden.

Schließlich verstand Son-Gohan, was seine Tante von ihm wollte und zerrte Son-Goten mit sich.

Mit nun freiem Blick landete sie etwa 100 Meter entfernt vom Haus, den Rest ging sie.

Auf halbem Wege kam ihr Son-Gohan entgegen.

„Seng-Mina! Du bist wieder da! Wo warst du nur so lange? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

nach einer kurzen Umarmung, die von Son-Goten misstrauisch beobachtet wurde meldete sich nun endlich auch Seng-Mina zu Wort. „Wir?"

„Ich und Videl!"

„Ah, verstehe!"

„Hey Son-Gohan, wer ist die denn?" Son-Goten hatte sich nun auch eingemischt.

„Tja, das ist..."

„Ich bin Son-Gohans Lehrerin!" beendete sie den Satz. Die Wahrheit, sollte er wenn von seiner Mutter erfahren. Da wollte sie sich nicht einmischen. Ihre Schwester hasste sie ja so schon genug.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Lehrer bei Schülern total unbeliebt sind!"

„Tja, ich bin halt eine Außnahme!" sie lächelte Son-Gokus Ebenbild an. „Und du bist bestimmt Son-Goten, hab ich Recht!"

Er nickte verwirrt.

„JUNGS! LOS TRAINIERT WEITER!" Chichi hatte die Besucherin auch endlich bemerkt und kam nun brüllend aus dem Haus gestürmt.

„Aber Mama..." wollte sich der kleine Kämpfer beschweren, doch sie ließ ihm keine Wahl und bedeutete ihm mit bösem Blick sich besser an ihre Anweisung zu halten.

Auch Son-Gohan verschwand wieder. Wenn auch nur ungern. Es interessierte ihn, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Warum schreist du sie so an? Sie haben doch nichts gemacht, außer mir hallo zu sagen!"

„Was willst du hier? Du weißt, dass du hier unerwünscht bist!"

„Das weiß ich sehr wohl! Was glaubst du, warum ich so lange verschwunden war!"

„Wo auch immer du warst, da hättest du bleiben sollen! Stattdessen, bist du jetzt eine Lehrerin meines Sohnes!" abschätzend sah sie ihre Schwester an. „Philosophie? Na ja, wenn du meinst!"

„Hör zu, ich wäre liebend gern da geblieben wo ich war und ich hätte gut und gerne darauf verzichten können dich wieder zu sehen, aber die Situation erfordert es nun mal!"

„Die Situation?" schnippisch reagierte sie auf die Erklärung der verhassten Schwester.

„Es ist besser das drinnen zu besprechen! Das muss nicht jeder mitbekommen!" sagte Seng-Mina und wandte sich Richtung Haus.

„Warte! Was soll das werden? Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du unser Haus betrittst!"

„Chichi..." Seng-Mina sah ihre Schwester betroffen an.

„Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen!" Chichi drehte sich um und wollte wieder ins Haus gehen.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Seng-Mina ihrer Schwester den Wunsch erfüllt und wäre gegangen, aber in dieser Situation konnte sie das einfach nicht machen.

„Ich würde wirklich liebend gerne verschwinden, aber nicht bevor ich dir etwas gesagt habe!"

Genervt drehte Chichi sich um. „Was willst du? Kannst du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich es nie machen werde! Nie! Ich hasse dich!"

„Das ist mir bewusst, aber dann sorge zumindest dafür, dass Son-Gohan ordentlich trainiert! Ebenso, wie der Rest von Son-Gokus Freunden. Eine neue Bedrohung kommt auf die Erde zu. Und wenn du Glück hast, können deine Söhne die Gefahr abwenden, aber wenn nicht, wirst du keine andere Wahl haben, sonst wirst du Schuld am Untergang dieses Planeten haben!"

Geschockt sah Chichi ihre Schwester an. „Was meinst du mit einer neuen Gefahr? Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

Seng-Mina kam Chichi entgegen, welche sich nun um entschieden hatte und sich ihrer Schwester wieder näherte. Sie hatte es geschafft ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Als sie bei einander standen fuhr Seng-Mina fort. „Ich hab es schon damals gespürt, kurz bevor Cell auftauchte! Ich habe die drohende Gefahr gespürt! Eine Gefahr, die nicht von den Cyborgs ausging. Und nun habe ich dieses Gefühl wieder! Es ist stärker als damals! Viel stärker! Was auch immer die Erde bedroht ist hundert mal stärker als Cell!"

„Du hast also so ein Gefühl? Warum sollte ich dir das glauben? Woher soll ich wissen, ob du überhaupt fühlen kannst? Du bist nicht..." Chichi brach ab. Die traurigen Augen ihrer Gegenüber hatten sie doch nicht so kalt gelassen, wie sie es sich gerne eingeredet hätte. „Tut mir leid! Wenn du Recht haben solltest, werden Son-Gohan und Son-Goten, Vegeta und Picollo sicher die Gefahr abwenden, wenn du nicht Recht gehabt haben solltest... Lass dich nie wieder hier sehen. Und wage es nicht noch einmal mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen zu wollen!"

„Mach was du willst! Ich habe dich gewarnt! Mehr kann ich nicht tun! Aber du wirst sehen, Son-Gohans Fähigkeiten werden dieses mal nicht ausreichen. Du musst dich entscheiden, ob du das Leben so vieler Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben möchtest!" Seng-Mina drehte sich um und stieg wieder in ihr Flugzeug.

Traurig über die Einstellung ihrer Schwester flog sie zurück in ihre Wohnung.

Schon wenige Minuten, nachdem sie gelandet war bekam sie Besuch von Videl, welche sie stürmisch begrüßte.

„Seng-Mina! Wo warst du nur so lange? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"

„Das ist wirklich ironisch, eine Schülerin macht sich Sorgen um ihre Lehrerin!"

„Nein!" stritt Videl ab. „Nicht um eine Lehrerin, sondern um eine Freundin!"

Seng-Mina lächelte traurig. Daraufhin fragte Videl wieder die Frage, welche ihr lange schlaflose Nächte gebracht hatte. „Also, wo warst du?"

„Ich war..." Seng-Mina überlegte kurz und sagte dann mit einem breiten Grinsen. „... ich war im Himmel!" mehr war nicht aus ihr rauszubekommen. Videl versuchte es zwar weiter, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Also wechselte sie schließlich das Thema.

„Ich kann jetzt fliegen!" überrascht sah Seng-Mina das junge Mädchen an. „Son-Gohan hat es mir beigebracht!"

„Und warum? Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass er das kann?"

„Ich bin nicht so blöd wie der Rest hier und Son-Gohan hat sich teilweise ganz schön dämlich angestellt! Ich hab ihn erpresst!"

Diesmal grinste Videl über das ganze Gesicht. „Erpresst? Womit?"

„Na mit seiner Identität! Das er der große Saiyaman ist!" Videl sagte das so, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass die junge Frau das wusste.

„Der große Saiyaman? Wer ist das?"

„Ach ja! Du hast das ja gar nicht mehr mitbekommen! Son-Gohan, na ja eigentlich sollte ich dir alles ja gar nicht sagen, aber jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen, hat verkleidet Verbrecher verfolgt und mir immer ins Handwerk gepfuscht! Ok, das eine oder andere Mal, hat er mir wirklich geholfen!"

Seng-Mina sah ihre Gegenüber nicht unbedingt überrascht an, was diese natürlich verwunderte. „Wundert dich das gar nicht, dass unser wunderlicher Streber Son-Gohan so was kann?"

„Nein! Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann er mit so was ankommt. Er kann halt nicht anders. Es ist ein Teil von ihm!" nachdenklich sah sie zum Himmel. Schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein und flüsterte noch einen weiteren Satz, dessen Inhalt Videl nicht begriff, aber sie traute sich auch nicht nachzufragen, denn es schien ihre Freundin zu schmerzen. „Und es wird auch immer ein Teil von mir sein! Nur, dass ich ihn nicht ausleben kann!"

Bei Son-Gohan

Son-Goten und sein großer Bruder gingen nun endlich wieder zurück zum Haus, wo sie ihre Mutter fragend ansahen, als Seng-Mina ins Flugzeug stieg und wütend und enttäuscht davon flog.

„Warum ist sie denn schon wieder weg? Wer war das eigentlich genau?"

„Niemand besonderes! Nur Son-Gohans Philosophielehrerin, die mit mir über ihn reden wollte!" antwortete sie ihrem jüngsten Sohn. Diese Antwort gefiel Son-Gohan nun überhaupt nicht und ihm platzte der Kragen.

„Warum verleugnest du sie? Sie ist deine Schwester und Son-Goten hat ein Recht darauf seine Tante kennen zulernen!"

„Meine Tante? Was ist eine Tante?" fragte Son-Goten überrascht seinen großen Bruder. Ihn schien es weniger zu stören, dass seine Mutter ihn belogen hatte.

Chichi hingegen sah ihren älteren Sohn wütend an und verschwand ins Haus. Hinter sich schlug sie die Haustür mit einem lauten Krachen zu.

„Warum ist die denn jetzt so wütend?" kam auch schon die nächste Frage des jungen Kämpfers. Son-Gohan zuckte mit den Schultern und beantwortete ihm dann seinen ‚Tanten-Frage'. Erst dann ging er seiner Mutter nach, um mit dieser zu reden.

Bei Seng-Mina

Irgendwann hatte Seng-Mina sich dann am Himmel satt gesehen und sah ihre Gegenüber wieder an. Fröhlich fragte sie sie: „Willst du mit rein kommen? Ich wollte mir auch noch einen Tee machen!"

„J... ja!" antwortete die nun verwirrte Videl. Sie wusste, dass die Fröhlichkeit nicht echt sein konnte, nicht nach dem sie so traurig zum Himmel gesehen hatte. Dennoch folgte sie ihr. Sie hatte ihr noch eine Menge zu erzählen.

Sie setzte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf den versprochenen Tee.

Schließlich kam Seng-Mina mit einem Tablett und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, nachdem sie es abgestellt hatte.

„Sag mal Seng-Mina... da wo du warst... hast du da vielleicht wenigstens etwas von dem Turnier nächste Woche mitgekriegt?"

„Turnier? Doch wohl nicht etwa ein großes Kampfsportturnier?"

„Doch! Mein Vater hat es organisiert!"

„Und lass mich raten, Son-Gohan nimmt auch teil?"

„Ja, woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe nur geraten?" den Rest dachte sie nur. „Das würde auch den Kampfanzug erklären!"

Skeptisch wurde sie von Videl beäugt. „Geraten?"

„Nennen wir es weibliche Intuition!" wieder blockte die Frau.

„Warum blockst du immer, wenn es um deine Vergangenheit oder deine Geheimnisse geht? Oder wenn Son-Gohan zur Sprache kommt? Ich versteh das nicht!" verzweifelt sah sie ihre Freundin an.

„Ich möchte einfach nicht darüber reden. Ich versuche mit meiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen! Dann kann ich nicht, wenn ich dauernd darüber rede!"

„Und warum blockst du bei Son-Gohan ab?"

Seng-Mina gab endlich klein bei und meinte kleinlaut: „Weil er ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit ist!"

„WAS?"

„Um genau zu sein..." sie sah ihre Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. In ihren eigenen Augen konnte man jedoch nichts erkennen. „... ist Son-Gohan mein Neffe!"

Und noch mal. „WAAAAAS?"

„Mehr möchte ich nicht sagen, also bitte akzeptier das und lass dieses Thema bleiben. Es ist für mich sehr... schmerzhaft! Erzähl mir doch lieber noch mehr über das Turnier!" meinte sie am Ende lächelnd.

Videl akzeptierte den Wunsch der anderen nur wiederwillig, wechselte dann aber zu dem gewünschten Thema.

Bei Son-Gohan

„Mama! Er hatte ein Recht das zu erfahren! Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du deine Schwester hasst und mittlerweile will ich es auch gar nicht mehr wissen, aber nimm Son-Goten nicht auch noch seine Tante!"

„Du hast Recht, aber bitte... wenn du oder Son-Goten sie sehen oder sprechen wollt, dann nicht hier! Bitte! Ich möchte ihr einfach nicht mehr begegnen. Akzeptiere meinen Wunsch!"

„Meinetwegen, aber ich kann es trotzdem nicht verstehen!"

„Es gibt da ein Geheimnis! Das macht unsere Beziehung mehr als schwierig und ich bin einfach nicht in der Lage anders über sie zu denken!"

Mit gesenktem Blick verließ die Mutter die Küche und ging in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer von ihr und ihrem verstorbenen Mann.

Son-Gohan ging nachdenklich wieder nach draußen.

Beachtete seinen Bruder gar nicht und flog. Flog weg von seiner verkorksten Familie. Auch er musste mal einfach nur nachdenken. Überhaupt dachte er sehr viel mehr nach, seit seinem ersten Schultag.

Lag es an dieser einen Stunde Philosophie oder nur daran, dass er seine Tante wiedergetroffen hatte wusste er nicht.

Auf einer einsamen Wiese in den Bergen landete er. Son-Goten war ihm nicht hinterher gekommen. Er legte sich hin und betrachtete die Wolken am Himmel. Über seine Überlegungen schlief er schließlich ein.

„Son-Gohan! Son-Gohan! Wach auf!" durch das Rufen seines Namens wachte er auf. Nach mehrmaligem Zwinkern machte er seine Augen auf und sah in das grelle Licht der Sonne. Schnell richtete er sich auf und schützte seinen Augen mit der Hand.

Wenige Meter vor ihm stand eine Person, die er nicht erkennen konnte, da er noch immer von der Sonne geblendet wurde.

„Son-Gohan? Gut du bist endlich wach!" diese Stimme. Kannte er die nicht. Das was doch die Stimme von...

„Papa? Bist du das wirklich? Was machst du hier? Wo ist dein Heiligenschein?"

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen... Sohn!"

„Oh entschuldige!" Son-Gohan rannte auf seinen Vater zu und umarmte ihn. „Hallo Papa!"

„Hallo Son-Gohan!" Nach der Umarmung kam Son-Gohan wieder auf seine Fragen zurück.

„Also was ist nun? Was machst du ohne Heiligenschein hier?"

„Unwichtig! Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass auf dem Turnier etwas schreckliches passieren wird! Gib auf dich acht!"

„Aber Papa! Das hättest du mir doch auch dann sagen können! Außerdem bist du ja dann auch noch da, um mir zu helfen oder?"

„Ich fürchte, dazu werde ich nicht in der Lage sein!" er ignorierte den Fragenden Blick seines Sohnes und sprach weiter. „Du musst in dieser letzten Woche noch sehr hart trainieren. Du musst stärker werden! Viel stärker. Ich bezweifle, dass du in dieser kurzen Zeit stark genug wirst, aber desto stärker du bei dem Turnier bist um so besser. Ich fürchte, die Welt liegt wieder in deinen Händen mein Sohn!"

„Aber Papa..." Son-Gohan konnte nicht mal mehr aussprechen, da war sein Vater auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er hatte sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst! Vor seinen Augen!

Aus weiter Entfernung hörte er wieder, wie sein Name gerufen wurde. Diesmal war es nicht sein Vater. Irritiert sah er sich um, sah jedoch niemanden.

Nun begann auch noch die Welt um ihn herum zu verschwinden.

Mit einem Schlag war er wirklich aufgewacht. Wieder, nur dieses mal wirklich, öffnete er vorsichtig seine Augen, richtete sich auf und schützte seine Augen vor der blendenden Sonne. Vor ihm stand eine Person. Die Person, die nach ihm gerufen hatte. Das war eindeutig die Frisur seines Vaters, doch nach genauerem hinsehen erkannte er, dass es ‚nur' sein Bruder war.

„Son-Gohan? Warum bist du ohne mich weggeflogen?"

„Du bist mir doch gefolgt oder?" Irgendwie hatte Son-Gohan Kopfschmerzen und massierte sich sanft die Schläfen Son-Goten jedoch hatte er einen genervten Tonfall entgegengeschleudert.

Dieser Traum hatte ihm zu denken gegeben.

Wieder ignorierte er den kleinen Bruder und dachte nach.

Was hatte es mit diesem Traum auf sich?

War es nur ein Traum, oder hatte sein Vater wirklich zu ihm gesprochen?

Was wenn er dem Gehörten glauben schenkte und hart anfing zu trainieren?

Könnte er so viel stärker werden wie es von ihm verlangt wurde, wenn er mit seinem kleinen Bruder trainierte?

Was war es wovor sein Vater ihn warnen wollte?

„Son-Gohan! Warum ignorierst du mich dauernd?"

„Son-Goten, bitte lass mich einfach mal alleine! Ich muss da über ein paar Dinge nachdenken! Trainier doch ohne mich! Du musst noch stärker werden, wenn du gegen Trunks gewinnen willst!"

„Warum können wir denn nicht zusammen trainieren?"

„Ich möchte alleine trainieren! Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich! Und... nichts gegen dich, aber ich fürchte ich muss noch stärker für das Turnier werden und ich fürchte ich schaffe das nicht, wenn wir zusammen trainieren!" Son-Gohan stand auf, sah seinen Bruder nicht an. Er blickte nur auf den weiten Horizont. Ohne sich zu seinem Bruder umzudrehen fragte er dann: „Findest du alleine nach Haus?"

„Ich denke schon!"

„Gut, dann sag Mama bitte, dass es heute spät werden könnte!"

„Aber Son-Go..." doch dieser war schon wieder davon geflogen. „...han..."

Traurig flog Son-Goten wieder nach Hause. Er verstand die harten Worte seines Bruders nicht.

Bei Seng-Mina

Mittlerweile war es schon sehr spät und Seng-Mina legte sich schlafen. Videl war schon vor Stunden gegangen. Das Turnier welches stattfinden würde, das wusste sie, würde nicht werden wie die, welche zu Son-Gokus Kindheit veranstaltet wurden. Es würden außer Son-Gohan und Videl sicher nur Schwächlinge Teilnehmen. Leute, die dachten sie seien stark, doch würden sie es nicht einmal mit Muten-Roshi aufnehmen können. Möchtegern-Kämpfer, die scharf auf den Geldpreis sind und Mr. Satan mal kennen lernen wollen.

Nichts als Idioten. Leute, denen der Kampfsport nichts bedeutete, außer sich mit ihren ‚Künsten' zu brüsten.

Seng-Mina fand das unfair. All diese Idioten, die nichts vom Kämpfen verstanden durften und konnten teilnehmen nur sie, die es wirklich wollte, konnte es nicht. Sie, der es doch im Blut lag zu kämpfen musste zusehen. Immer und immer wieder.

Warum, war die Welt nur so ungerecht zu der jungen Philosophielehrerin?

In ihrem 23jährigen Leben hatte sie schon so viele Kämpfe gesehen, und jedes Mal wollte sie mitkämpfen, doch es blieb ihr versagt. Sie wusste genau, was passieren würde, wenn sie es versuchen würde.

Doch sie wollte nicht sterben. Noch nicht. Ihr Lebensuhr tickte. Wie lange würde sie wohl noch existieren? Gab es vielleicht doch noch eine Chance einmal in ihrem Leben kämpfen zu können?

Über diese Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Auch Seng-Mina träumte.

Es war so weit. Der Tag des großen Turniers war gekommen.

Von überall konnte man Geschrei hören. Zurufe. Anfeuerungen.

In der Arena wurde hart gekämpft. Während der eine Ausgebuut wurde, wurde dem anderen zugerufen sich doch endlich zu wehren.

Warum wehrte er sich nicht? Er war bei vollem Bewusstsein. Warum also wehrte er sich verdammt noch mal nicht. Dann geschah etwas.

Der seltsame Gegner stach den jungen Kämpfer mit einem Gießkannen ähnlichen Gefäß in den Bauch und schien diesem die Energie zu rauben. Er brach zusammen und der merkwürdige Kämpfer verschwand zusammen mit einem anderen.

Geschockt sah Seng-Mina den dort liegenden Körper an. „Son-Gohan!" hauchte sie, dann wachte sie wieder auf.

Geschockt über das so eben geträumte stand sie mit wackeligen Beinen auf und holte sich ein Glas Wasser aus dem Bad. Hastig trank sie es aus. Sie trank noch drei weitere Gläser, bis sie endlich ruhiger wurde.

Wenn das eine Vision der Zukunft war, so war der junge Kämpfer ernsthaft in Gefahr.

Noch immer mit starrem Blick setzte sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Sterne am Firmament.

„Das darf nicht passieren!" hauchte sie in die Nacht.

Auf der anderen Seite der Erde wachte auch eine zweite Person auf und starrte nachdenklich den Himmel an.

„Diese Träume müssen aufhören! Das sind nicht meine Träume... sondern Seng-Minas! Was muss ich tun um sie loszuwerden? Diese schrecklichen Alpträume, die sie Nacht für Nacht hat!" Diese Gedanken hatte Chichi nun schon seit einigen Nächten, seit auch die Alpträume wieder angefangen hatten. Leise beantwortete sie sich selber die Frage.

„Ich muss sie töten!"

In dem Moment wurde ihr klar, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und legte sich wieder ins Bett.

Doch war der Gedanke noch immer da und hinderte die Mutter daran zu schlafen.

Anmerkung: In diesem Kapitel gibt es eigentlich keine nennenswere Handlung, aber ich dachte ich beschreibe mal die einen oder anderen Gedanken unserer Helden.

Ich hätte das Kappi aber auch genauso gut ‚Die letzten Vorbereitung für das Turnier' nennen können.

Irgendwie hatte Chichi es geschafft doch irgendwann wieder einzuschlafen. Sie fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf und wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf. Der Gedanke an das, was in der Nacht geschehen war hatte sie erfolgreich geschafft zu verdrängen. Vorerst.

Als sie die Küche betrat, sah sie, das diese schon benutzt worden war um zu frühstücken. Unsicher warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick in das Zimmer ihres ältesten Sohns.

Es war leer. Er war wohl schon früh aufgestanden um zu trainieren. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Son-Gohan. Sie hatte sich zwar bei ihm entschuldigt, aber dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr Sohn ihr den Zwist den sie mit ihrer Schwester hatte nicht verzeihen konnte.

Doch sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Es war wirklich eine schwierige Situation.

Doch solange Son-Gohan trainieren konnte war sie der Meinung, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihren Sohn zu machen brauchte.

Seufzend setzte sie sich mit einer frisch aufgegossenen Tasse Tee an den Küchentisch und sah durch das große Fenster hinaus zum Himmel, welcher strahlend blau war. Ein Wetter, das im Moment überhaupt nicht zu ihrer Stimmung passte und sie auch nicht zu verbessern vermochte.

Sie verfluchte sich innerlich selbst für die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage und das nun so eine angespannte Spannung zwischen ihr und Son-Gohan herrschte.

Und dann stellte sie sich eine Frage die für sie so absurd war, dass sie es wirklich wert war, mal darüber nachzudenken: Hasste sie ihre ‚Schwester' wirklich so sehr? Oder hatte sie sich das die ganze Zeit nur eingeredet?

War nicht schon die Tatsache daran zu denken sie umzubringen an sich ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie Seng-Mina vielleicht sogar mochte? (hört sich jetzt echt verdreht an, aber ihr werdet die Logik mit der Zeit noch erkennen!)

War es vielleicht wirklich an der Zeit sich mit ihr zu versöhnen?

Doch das würde gleichzeitig eine noch größere Veränderung in ihrem Leben auslösen, als der Tod Son-Gokus. Eine Veränderung, die nicht mal mehr mit den DragonBalls wieder rückgängig zu machen wäre.

Und hatte diese ganze Geschichte nicht damit angefangen, dass sie eine Verantwortung ablehnte, die sie dann wieder tragen müsste? (Ich weiß... ihr kapiert im Moment gar nix. Hab ich recht? Kommt alles noch!)

Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung über die sie nachdachte, während sie alleine an dem Tisch saß. Es war mucksmäuschenstill in dem Haus. Sie war alleine. Ganz alleine. Selbst Son-Goten war nicht mehr im Haus. Es gab nichts was sie nun noch hätte ablenken können.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war sie gezwungen wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Es gab nichts, was sie davon hätte ablenken können und zum ersten Mal war sie sich auch sicher darüber, dass sie diesmal nicht abgelenkt werden wollte.

Bei Son-Gohan

„Musst du mir dauernd nachfliegen? Ich möchte alleine trainieren!" sichtlich genervt sah Son-Gohan seinen kleinen Bruder an. Eigentlich hatte er den jüngeren sehr lieb und er hatte es ihm auch noch nie so offensichtlich gezeigt, dass Son-Goten ihn nervte, aber in letzter Zeit war alles anders.

Alles hatte sich verändert.

Oder einfach nur er sich verändert?

War es nicht merkwürdig, dass er auf einmal mit seiner Mutter im Streit lag, sein Bruder ihn nervte und er wünschte er könnte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben? War es nicht das genaue Gegenteil von sonst? Sonst sagte er doch zu allem was seine Mutter sagte Ja und Amen. Sonst machte es ihm doch Spaß mit Son-Goten zu spielen oder zu trainieren. Sonst würde er alles dafür geben nicht alleine zu sein.

„Warum willst du mich los werden? Ich dachte du hast mich lieb?" fragte Son-Goten. Man sah ihm an, dass er nicht verstand, warum sein Bruder so abweisend war, dass es ihn schmerzte so von ihm behandelt zu werden. War er doch der einzige mit dem er sich immer so gut verstanden hatte.

Sicher auch mit Trunks verstand er sich gut, aber immer fing dieser an mit seinem Geld anzugeben oder damit, dass er stärker war als Son-Goten.

„Natürlich hab ich dich noch lieb!" sanft versuchte Son-Gohan seinem Bruder klar zu machen, was er wollte. „Es ist nur... ich würde lieber alleine trainieren! Ich würde gerne ein paar Sachen ausprobieren und ich will dich nicht verletzten. Du bist einfach noch nicht... stark genug!" gab er kleinlaut seine Meinung preis.

„Na gut! Ich lass dich in Ruhe, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du heute Abend mit mir spielst!" der Junge stellte seine Forderung auf die der Ältere schließlich einging und Son-Goten verschwand wirklich.

Son-Gohan war erleichtert, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder ziemlich verletzt hatte. Er wischte diesen Gedanken jedoch beiseite und begann nun endlich mit seinem Einzeltraining.

So gingen die Tage dahin und schließlich war der Tag vor dem großen Turnier gekommen.

Son-Gohan dachte an diesem Tag nicht an Training. Er machte es wie damals vor den Cell-Spielen.

Er ruhte sich den Tag aus, damit er am nächsten Tag dann bei vollen Kräften war.

Son-Gohan hatte in der vergangen Woche große Fortschritte gemacht. Das spürte er. Doch würde es reichen, wenn sich sein Traum als Warnung herausstellen sollte?

Er verbrachte den Tag damit mit seinem Bruder durch die Weltgeschichte zu fliegen und ein paar Dinofamilien besuchte. Son-Gohan erinnerte sich was es für einen Aufriss gegeben hatte, als das eine Dinosaurierbaby in Satan City im Zirkus aufgetaucht war.

Als er es dann retten wollte wurde er für einen Dieb gehalten.

Dies war wohl mit eines der entscheidenden seiner Aktionen welche dazu führten, dass Videl sein Geheimnis herausfand.

Außerdem hatte Son-Gohan es geschafft seiner Mutter gegenüber wieder einen normales Verhalten an den Tag zu legen. Dafür schien sie ihm auch sehr dankbar, denn sie lächelte ihn nun wieder öfter an und ging auch wieder normaler mit ihm um. Wofür wiederum er ihr dankbar war.

Son-Goten begriff die Situation noch immer nicht so wirklich, war aber froh darüber, dass seine Familie anscheinend wieder normal war.

Doch viele Kilometer von der glücklichen Familie entfernt war ein weiteres Familienmitglied, welches keinen Grund hatte glücklich zu sein. Denn der besagten Person wurde an diesem Abend etwas schlagartig bewusst.

Seng-Mina war gerade dabei abzuspülen, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust spürte. Sie ließ den Teller fallen und er zerbrach mit einem lauten KLIRR. Nur wenige Sekunden später gaben die Beine der jungen Frau nach und sie sank zu Boden.

Ihre Hände hatte sie krampfhaft auf ihre Brust gepresst. Sie schrie laut auf vor Schmerz.

Langsam merkte sie, dass alles um sie herum schwummerig wurde. Sie war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden doch dann hörte der Schmerz ruckartig wieder auf.

So schnell wie er gekommen war, war er nun wieder verschwunden.

Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit an Schmerzen fing Seng-Mina nun wieder an kontrollierter zu atmen. Ihre Hände lagen noch immer verkrampft auf ihrem Herz.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Schwindelgefühl wieder vergangen war und sie richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Darauf bedacht nicht gleich den nächsten Schwindelanfall zu provozieren in dem sie zu schnell wieder aufstand.

Schritt für Schritt ging sie den schier unendlich langen Weg zum nächstgelegenen Stuhl. Auf diesem ließ sie sich nun sinken.

Erschöpft stützte sie ihren Kopf ab.

Nach weiteren Minuten der Erholung erhob sie sich abermals um in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Der zerbrochenen Teller wurde unbeachtet liegen gelassen.

Als sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken ließ verließen noch ein paar schwache Worte ihre Lippen: „Es hat also begonnen! Meine Uhr tickt!"

Dann schlief sie ein.

Sie wachte am nächsten Morgen etwa gegen 8 Uhr auf. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass Videl sie eigentlich in diesem Moment abholen wollte. Und da hörte sie es auch schon. Das schrille klingeln ihrer Türglocke. Sie raffte sich auf und schlurfte müde zur Tür um diese zu öffnen.

„Guten Morgen Videl!" wurde der gemeinten Person entgegengegähnt. (dieses Wort hat eindeutig zu viele g's!)

„Mina? Du bist ja noch gar nicht angezogen! Bist du etwa gerade eben erst aufgestanden?" ungläubig wurde die junge Frau, welche gestern noch eine Herzattacke erleiden musste angestarrt.

„Komm doch rein Videl! Ich bin sofort fertig!"

Videl nickte und trat ein. „Du weißt ja, wo das Trinken steht! Mach es dir einfach bequem bis ich wieder da bin!" wieder nickte Videl und ging in die Küche, während Seng-Mina den Weg zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer antrat.

Gerade, als sie mit den gepackten Sachen ins Badezimmer wollte hörte Seng-Mina, dass Videl ihr etwas sagen wollte, also ging sie wieder zurück in den Flur. Videl kam ihr mit ein paar Scherben in der Hand entgegen. „Was ist denn hier passiert? Deine Küche sieht schrecklich aus. Sonst ist sie doch immer so aufgeräumt!"

Erschrocken stellte die Lehrerin fest, dass die Spuren ihres Anfalles ja noch nicht beseitigt worden waren, aber man wollte der Freundin auch keine Sorgen bereiten, also was sollte man sagen.

„Ich... hab den Teller gestern fallen lassen, als ich beim Spülen eingeschlafen bin. Durch das Klirren bin ich zwar wieder wach geworden, aber ich war einfach zu müde das Chaos zu beseitigen!" (Tolle Ausrede! Die nimmt einem bestimmt jeder ab!)

Videl runzelte die Stirn sagte jedoch nur, dass sie das nun erledigen würde und Seng-Mina sich in Ruhe fertig machen solle. Was diese dann auch tat.

Als Seng-Mina eine halbe Stunde später dann fertig war, verließen die beiden dann das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Turnier. Schließlich wollte Videl sich auch noch anmelden. Das musste schließlich sein, sonst konnte sie ja nicht mitmachen und würde die Chance verpassen gegen Son-Gohan anzutreten.

Auch Son-Gohans Familie machte sich auf zum Turnier.

Heute war der Tag des großes Turniers und des Wiedersehens mit Son-Goku. Dem Kämpfer, der die Welt schon so oft gerettet, verlassen und wieder betreten hatte. (Ok, so oft is er auch nich gestorben, aber es klang so schön!)

Doch wussten die Kämpfer noch nicht, was noch alles auf sie zukommen wird. Denn dieser Tag wird einen weiteren großen Eintrag in die Geschichtsbücher bedeuten.

Das Schicksal hatte noch großes vor mit diesem Tag.

Son-Gohan, Son-Goten, Chichi und der ganze Rest der Clique plus der Tochter von Krillin und C18 warteten geduldig vor dem Anmeldestand auf den ersehnten Kämpfer aus dem Jenseits. Und die Freude war um so größer, als dieser dann endlich eintraf.

Zuerst fiel Son-Gohan ihm in die Arme, dann nach längerem anschauen rannte auch Chichi endlich mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme des Geliebten. Schüchtern tauchte auch Son-Goten hinter dem Rücken seines großen Bruders auf.

Son-Goku erstarrte, als er sein jüngeres Spiegelbild blickte. „Son-Goku! Darf ich vorstellen... das ist unser zweiter Sohn! Son-Goten!" Chichi sah ihren Mann glücklich an, welcher daraufhin den neuen Sohn anlächelte und ihn doch bat näher zu kommen.

Langsam bewegte sich dieser auf seinen Vater zu, welchen er doch nur von Fotos kannte. „Son-Goten! Und das ist dein Vater!"

Nun schloss der Vater auch seinen zweiten Sohn in die Arme und verwuschelte ihm das Haar.

Dieser war jedoch noch immer unsicher, wie er mit der fremden Person umgehen sollte.

Schließlich meldeten sie sich an. Überrascht besahen die Personen beim Anmeldestand die Gruppe der seltsamen Leute die sich anmelden wollten. Da war dieser fies aussehende Typ der Vegeta hieß und diese hübsche Frau, welcher man nicht zutrauen wollte, dass sie die Anmeldung ernst meinte. Und dann hatte sie auch noch diesen seltsamen Namen. C18.

Und da war auch noch dieser Witz von Held. Der große Seiyaman.

Dieser grüne Typ mit den merkwürdigen Klamotten wirkte auch nicht viel normaler.

Über den Heiligenschein der über dem Kopf des einen Mannes schwebte war auch nichts normales zu denken.

Und schließlich waren da auch noch diese zwei kleinen Jungen welche darauf bestanden mit den erwachsenen zu kämpfen, wo sie doch dafür noch viel zu klein waren.

Doch dann war die Anmeldung durch und sie betraten das Turniergelände.

Zufällig lief Videl der Gruppe über den Weg. Sie übersah Son-Gohan zuerst, erkannte ihn jedoch, als er sie grüßte. Bulma sah Chichi vielsagend an, welche genau wusste, was gemeint war.

„Hi Videl!"

„Hey Son-Gohan! Du hast dich ja tatsächlich hergetraut!"

„Darf ich dir meinen Vater vorstellen?" Son-Gohan deute mit einer Geste zu seinem Vater, welcher das junge Mädchen neugierig betrachtete.

Auch er wurde genaustens begutachtet. Als sie dann den Heiligschein sah stutzte sie.

„Ich dachte euer Vater hätte euch verlassen, aber der is ja wirklich... tot!" stellte sie erschrocken fest.

„Aber wie ist das möglich?"

„Also, das kann ich ganz einfach erklären!" Son-Goku mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein, in dem es ja auch um ihn ging. Son-Gohan ahnte schreckliches. „Also, weil ich ja so ein gutes Wesen bin und weil ich die Welt schon so oft gerettet habe wurde mir erlaubt, dass ich meine Seele behalte und sie nicht gereinigt auf die Erde zurück geschickt wird. Das heißt dass ich jetzt im Jenseits lebe. Und großen Kämpfern werden dann auch noch ein letzter Tag auf der Erde zugesprochen. Und ich habe meinen halt an diesem Tag gewählt!" schloss er die Erklärung. Son-Gohan der dabeistand schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

Er hatte geahnt, dass er natürlich die ganze Wahrheit erzählen würde. Das war wieder typisch für den Saiyajin.

Videl hingegen starrte den Toten mit offenem Mund an. Unfähig zu verstehen, was ihr so eben gesagt wurde. Das war zu hoch für sie. Im Jenseits leben... Und wenn er so ein großer Kämpfer war, warum wurde er dann in den Geschichtsbüchern nie erwähnt?

Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Sie sah sich die ganze Gruppe noch mal genaustens an. Sie kannte diese Gesichter fast alle. Sie waren damals bei den Cell-Spielen gewesen.

Das waren diese Leute, über die sich heute so gerne lustig gemacht wurde. Aber wenn das stimmte... war es dann möglich, dass Son-Gohan dieser Junge... Nein. Das war unmöglich. Son-Gohan konnte auf keinen Fall dieser Junge damals gewesen sein. Oder etwa doch?

„Son-Gohan?" sie zitterte leicht. Sie hatte Angst, was sie nun für eine Antwort bekommen könnte. „Kann es sein, dass du damals der Junge bei den Cell-Spielen warst?" Entgeistert sah Son-Gohan seine Mitschülerin an.

Während er sie entsetzt anstarrte gingen die anderen jedoch weiter. „Du kommst dann gleich nach ja?" „Ja... Ja mach ich!" antwortete er perplex. Dann wandte er sich wieder Videl zu.

„Welcher Junge?" er war nervös und das sah man ihm auch an. „Was hätte ich wohl bei den Cell-Spielen verloren gehabt, da hätte ich doch auch gleich von einer hohen Klippen in den Tod springen können! Nein, kein gutes Beispiel... ich kann ja schließlich fliegen!" fügte er noch hinzu. Er wurde immer nervöser. Der kalte Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn.

Videl erlöste ihn schließlich von seinen Qualen. „Lass gut sein, ich weiß was du damit andeuten willst!" „Ok, danke!"

„Dann stimmt es also wirklich! Du bist der Junge von damals!"

„Moment, hab ich das nicht gerade bestritten?"

„Doch, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher!"

Son-Gohan wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte und meinte schlicht: „Ich muss jetzt zurück zu den anderen! Wir sehen uns sicher noch!" dann ging er. Auch Videl setzte ihren Weg fort.

Leise flüsterte sie vor sich hin: „Was hast du noch für Geheimnisse Son-Gohan? Ich glaube ich habe noch eine Menge herauszufinden!"

Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, sah Videl hinterher. Dann sah er seine Tante. Videl ging auf sie zu. Seng-Mina war also mit seiner Klassenkameradin da. „Ob sie an dem Turnier teilnimmt?" fragte er sich im Stillen, beantwortete sich die Frage jedoch sofort selber. „Wohl eher nicht. Sie kann ja nicht kämpfen. Das hat sie zumindest gesagt!"

Einen Augenblick später drehte er sich wieder um, und so sah er nicht mehr, wie seine Tante an ihr Herz fasste und unter höllischen Schmerzen die Toiletten aufsuchte.

Seng-Mina quälte sich zu den Toiletten. Sie wollte kein Aufsehen erregen. Sie wusste, dass kein Arzt der Welt ihr helfen konnte. Es gab kein Heilmittel für das, was sie hatte.

Ihr Haltbarkeitsdatum war überschritten. Sie würde nicht mehr lange sein.

Doch warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum zu diesem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt, wo sie doch über das schwere Schicksal Son-Gohans wusste und es irgendwie verhindern musste.

Doch kämpfen konnte sie auch nicht, dass würde alles nur noch beschleunigen.

Sie war endlich bei den Toiletten angekommen, ging jedoch noch etwas weiter und verschwand hinter dem Gebäude.

Sie sank auf ihre Knie. Ihr Herz tat weh. Es schlug schneller. Gefährlich schnell. Sie hatte das Gefühlt, es würde jeden Moment explodieren. Doch diesmal begnügte sich der Schmerz nicht mit dem Herzen der jungen Frau. Er breitete sich aus, kroch in ihre Knochen.

Diesmal taten auch ihre Arme und Beine höllisch weh.

Der Körper schien sich langsam aufzulösen. Ihr Körper würde sterben. Sehr bald. Doch was passierte dann? Mit ihrem Geist. Mit ihrem Wesen. Mit ihrer Kraft.

Würden sie sich auch einfach so auflösen?

Seng-Mina unterdrückte ihre Schreie, hätten sie doch sicher auf sie aufmerksam gemacht.

Irgendwann, nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließen die Schmerzen nach und sie stand langsam, vorsichtig auf.

In dem Moment in dem sie wieder stand, kam Videl um die Ecke und besah sie irritiert. „Was machst du hier hinten? Ich hab dich gesucht! Und dann warst du auf einmal verschwunden!"

„Tut mir leid! Ich musste mal von diesen ganzen Menschen weg! Ich hab Kopfschmerzen!"

„Willst du vielleicht nach Hause?" „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ist gleich wieder vorbei!" endlich blickte sie ihre Gesprächspartnerin an. Und dann begann Seng-Mina zu lächeln. „Ich darf doch nicht das Turnier verpassen, wo meine halbe Familie dran teilnimmt!"

„Wer nimmt denn außer Son-Gohan noch teil? Ach ja, stimmt ja, sein Vater! Wie war doch gleich der Name..." „Son-Goku? Son-Goku ist hier? Aber... er ist doch tot!"

„Ja... Son-Goku, das war sein Name. Und ja, er ist hier! Und er hat einen Heiligenschein über dem Kopf!" „Ah verstehe. Der eine freie Tag, den große Helden bekommen!"

„So etwas in der Art hat er auch gesagt! Aber ich versteh das nicht, wenn er so ein großer Held ist, warum wird er nirgends erwähnt?"

„Weil er immer schon weg war, bevor irgend ein Mensch seine Heldentaten hätte sehen oder ihn danach fragen können!" träumerisch sah Seng-Mina zum Himmel. Sie sah glücklich aus. Zumindest so lange sie über Son-Goku berichtete.

„Erzähl mir doch etwas über diesen Son-Goku!"

„Na ja, was gibt es da schon groß zu erzählen!" Sie dachte nach, wo sie mit der Geschichte beginnen sollte, was sie überhaupt erzählen sollte. Dann fing sie an.

„Also mit 13 Jahren nahm er an seinem ersten Kampfturnier teil! Damals waren Kinder und Erwachsenen noch nicht getrennt. Aber es nahmen auch nicht sehr viele Kinder teil. Er kämpfte sich mit Leichtigkeit durch die Vorrundenkämpfe und schaffte es sogar bis ins Finale!"

„Hat er gewonnen?"

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, er hat gegen seinen Meister verloren! Gegen Muten Roshi. Den Herrn der Schildkröten. Der hatte verkleidet an dem Turnier teilgenommen um Son-Goku zu zeigen, dass er nicht immer nur gewinnen konnte! Eigentlich war es eher ein Unentschieden!"

„Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts, ich meine dass ein kleiner Junge fast ein Turnier gewonnen hat!"

„Ja, in den Geschichtsbüchern steht vieles nicht! Aber zurück zu Son-Goku...

Drei Jahre später nahm er wieder an dem Turnier teil. Wieder schaffte er es ins Finale. Diesmal musste er im Finale gegen einen Mann antreten, der seinen Unterhalt mit Überfälle auf Dörfer verdiente. Er war sehr stark. Son-Goku war ihm schon während den drei Jahren Training zwischen den Turnieren begegnet. Doch obwohl Son-Goku in diesem Turnier gegen den Kämpfer verlor, hat dieser eine Menge gelernt. Was den Umgang mit Menschen angeht, auch über die richtige Einstellung dem Kämpfen gegenüber!"

„War dieser Kämpfer stärker als sein Meister?"

„Viel stärker! Muten Roshi musste schon ziemlich am Anfang gegen seinen Schüler antreten und verlor haushoch. Allerdings sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, dass das wieder nur ein ganz knapper Sieg für den anderen war. Beide waren aus dem Ring geflogen. Son-Goku hatte nur das Pech, auf einem Auto zu landen. Damit war er offiziell zu erst auf dem Boden angekommen und hatte verloren!"

„Das ist Pech!"

„Ja nicht war! Ich hätte dieses Auto am liebsten klitze klein gehauen. Ich hab es allerdings gelassen!" fügte sie noch hinzu, als sie den entsetzten Blick ihrer Gegenüber bemerkte.

„Was weißt du noch über ihn?"

„Hast du schon mal was vom Oberteufel Piccolo gehört?"

„Ich habe etwas darüber gelesen. Wollte er nicht eine Stadt nach der anderen systematisch auslöschen um seine Macht zu demonstrieren?"

Seng-Mina nickte. „Genau der!"

„Was ist mit dem? Warte mal, war in dem Bericht nicht auch von einem kleinen Jungen die Rede gewesen, der ihn besiegt hatte!"

Wieder nickte Seng-Mina.

„War das etwa dieser... Son-Goku? Son-Gohans Vater?"

„Ja ganz richtig! Er wollte nicht berühmt werden! War doch leicht von dem Kampf angeschlagen und wollte nur noch zurück zum Quantenturm. Dort gab es etwas, das seinen sehr schwer angeschlagenen Körper wieder herrichten konnte! Nachdem er wenige Stunden später wieder fit war, kehrte er noch mal zurück, weil er etwas vergessen hatte. Ich weiß noch, das ein paar Reporter versucht haben mit ihm zu reden, aber alles was er sagte war, ob einer von ihnen seinen verlorenen Gegenstand gesehen hätte!" Seng-Mina begann zu kichern als sie sich wieder daran erinnerte.

Videl wusste, dass sie diesen Augenblick in dem ihre Freundin so glücklich schien ausnutzen musste und fragte sie weiter nach dem toten Kämpfer aus.

„Er kann ja gar nicht so schwer verletzt gewesen sein, dass er schon wenige Stunden später nach diesem Etwas suchen konnte!"

„Oh, er war sehr schwer verletzt. Fast alle Knochen waren gebrochen. Er konnte nach dem Kampf weder stehen noch sich auf den Armen abstützen. Eigentlich war nur noch sein linker Arm heil!"

„A... Aber wie ist das möglich?"

„Es gibt da so ein Mittel man nennt es..." Sie brach ab. Sie war zu weit gegangen. Das klang zu fantastisch für ein Mädchen, dass in einer Zeit aufgewachsen war, wo Kampfsport nur noch ein Hobby war. Bis vor kurzem hätte sie doch noch jeden in die Klappse gebracht, der behauptet hätte, er hätte jemanden ohne Hilfsmittel fliegen sehen. Ihr jetzt von magischen Bohnen zu erzählen, war vielleicht doch nicht ganz so praktisch.

„Sag mal, wann fängt eigentlich dieser Wettbewerb an, wo entschieden wird, wer unter die letzten Teilnehmer kommt?"

„Oh Schreck, dass hatte ich ja völlig vergessen! Bitte entschuldige. Ich gehe schon mal vor, kommst du gleich nach?"

Seng-Mina nickte. Dann rannte Videl davon.

Seng-Mina ging ihr langsam nach.

Bei den Kraftmessern sah sie die Schlange von ‚Kämpfern' welche ihre Kraft beweisen sollten.

Sie sah ebenfalls, dass es nur noch wenige Leute vor unseren DBZ-Kämpfern waren.

Als C 18 an die Reihe kam und die Helfer dachten, das Gerät wäre kaputt musste sie schmunzeln.

Die Menschen hatten ihre wahren Retter direkt vor der Nase und dachten das Gerät wäre kaputt.

Als Vegeta das Ding in die Luft jagte war sie schon ein wenig enttäuscht, dass der Saiyajin sich anscheinend nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Es gab mal eine Zeit, da war er anders!" erinnerte sich Seng-Mina mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

(Den Rest der ‚Vorrundenkämpfe' kennt ihr ja! Hier nur noch mal die Gegnerauslosung):

Mr. Satan VS. C18

Videl VS. Spopobitch

Yamu VS. Joel

Son-Goku VS. Vegeta

Krilin VS. Punta

Son-Gohan VS. Kibito

Kaioh VS. Picollo

Son-Goten und Trunks (verkleidet) Vs. Kira

(So war das doch glaube ich?)

(Das Turnier und auch de Überfall auf Son-Gohan lasse ich hier weg, weil ich keinen Bock habe, dass nochmal zu schreiben.

An der Szene, wollte ich sowieso nichts verändern, also ich hoffe, dass alle, die das lesen die Szene kennen und mir nicht böse sind!)

Es war passiert!

Was Seng-Mina in ihrem Traum vorhergesehen hatte, war wirklich passiert! Son-Gohan wurde angezapft, seine Energie ihm entzogen.

Seng-Minas schlechtes Gefühl, ausgedrückt durch ihre Träume, schien sich nun zu bestätigen. Irgendwas würde passieren. Nicht umsonst hatte man Son-Gohan ausgesaugt. Und das schlimmste für die junge Lehrerin war sicher, dass ihre beste Freundin auch noch zu wissen schien, was dort vor sich ging und es einfach zuließ. Seng-Mina war sogar als, dass sie irgendwas davon sagte, dass er sich nicht wehren sollte.

Sie hatte es zugelassen, dass Son-Gohan ausgesaugt wurde.

Seng-Mina stürzte die Tribüne herunter zur Arena, wo Son-Gohan noch immer lag. Völlig kraftlos, energielos.

Sie sah, dass man sich bereits um ihn kümmerte und ging auf direktem Weg zu Kaioh Shin. Ihre beste ‚Freundin' (tja in meiner FF ist ER eine SIE! In der Fernsehserie wirkte er auf mich auch schon eher als Frau!).

„Was ist da passiert? Warum hast du einfach nur zugesehen? Hast ihm einfach nur gesagt er solle sich nicht wehren?" wütend schritt sie auf die Gottheit zu.

Picollo verfolgte diesen Ausbruch und sah die Frauen geschockt an. Diese Frau wagte es doch tatsächlich so mit dem höchstrangigen Wesen des Jenseits zu sprechen. Was ihn aber noch mehr erstaunte, war die Art, wie Kaioh Shin die junge Frau ansah. Entschuldigend, fast schon ängstlich und irgendwie verständnisvoll.

Die Gottheit schien überhaupt nicht überrascht oder verärgert über die ärgerliche Ansprache oder dem vertrauten Umgang.

„Seng-Mina! Es tut mir leid, aber es ging nicht anders! Nur so können wir herausfinden, wo sich Boo versteckt! Um dann zu verhindern, dass er wiedererweckt wird!"

„Boo? Wer ist dieser verdammte Boo? Warum setzt du für ihn Son-Gohans Leben aufs Spiel! Verdammt noch mal, ich dachte wir sagen uns alles! Ich dachte wir wären Freundinnen!"

„Das sind wir auch, aber..." sie stotterte.

„Wie bitte?" mischte sich nun der grüne Namekianer ein. „Freundinnen? Du bist mit einer Gottheit befreundet?"

Seng-Mina schien leicht gereizt. „Ja, na und? Wir sind gute Freundinnen... schon eine ganze Weile! Hast du ein Problem damit? Grünling?" Picollo war entsetzt über die Tatsache, dass es jemand wagte so mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er erwiederte er nichts, dachte er dabei an den ängstlichen Blick Kaioh Shins.

Diese wiederum ignorrierte ihn nur und versuchte weiter beruhigend auf ihre Freundin einzureden.

„Seng-Mina, wir sind Freundinnen! Aber wenn ich dir das gesagt hätte, hättest du es sicher versucht zu verhindern!"

„Darauf kannst du wetten!"

„Aber wenn du das getan hättest, könnten wir die beiden, die dort gerade davon fliegen nicht verfolgen und den Untergang der gesamten Welt verhindern!" da durchzuckte es Seng-Mina wie ein Blitz.

„Boo! Boo ist das Monster, dass noch tausendmal stärker ist, als Cell! Die Bedrohung, die ich gespürt habe!"

Kaioh Shin nickte ernst. „Aber... aber dann müssen wir sie aufhalten! Boo darf nicht wiedererweckt werden!" wieder nickte die Gottheit des Jenseits nur. Dann noch ein kurzes Nicken zu Kibito und sie erhob sich mit ihrem Diener in die Luft, um die mysteriösen Kämpfer endlich zu verfolgen.

Der Rest der Mannschaft folgte, als es Son-Gohan wieder besser ging.

Nur Seng-Mina und C 18, Chichi und Bulma und noch ein paar andere, welche nicht kämpften blieben an der Arena stehen und sahen ihnen nach. Ebenso, wie ein verdutztes Publikum, welches noch nicht so ganz begriff, was sich dort so eben abgespielt hatte.

„Seng-Mina? Könnte es sein, dass du mit deinem Gefühl doch recht hattest?" fragte Chichi kleinlaut ihre ‚Schwester'.

Diese blickte weiter zum Horizont, wo die Kämpfer nur noch als kleine schwarze Punkte auszumachen waren und antwortete leise. Jedoch mit einem Ernst in der Stimme, der Chichi fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollten die Wiedererweckung dieses Monsters zu verhindern bleibt dir keine andere Wahl, es sei denn, du willst die ganze Menschheit und das Universum opfern! Wenn das schief geht, hängt das Schicksal der gesamten Welt an deiner Entscheidung!"

„Ich weiß!" auch sie sah wieder zum Horizont. Der Gedanke, dass bald das passieren könnte, wovor sie sich so lange hatte drücken können. Was sie solange hatte verdrängen können, machte ihr Angst. Trotzdem schien es ihr nicht mehr so abwegig.

Sie fühlt sich fast schon bereit, die Verantwortung nach all den Jahren wieder auf sich zu nehmen, und Seng-Mina von ihrem Leid zu erlösen.

Doch das erwähnte sie nicht vor der 13Jahre jüngeren Frau. Sie war sich selber noch immer nicht ganz sicher und wollte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, außerdem stand noch gar nicht fest, ob die Jungs es schaffen würden oder nicht.

„Trunks? Was hast du vor?" Bulma kam nun zu den anderen zwei Frauen gerannt. Trunks hatte wohl vor seinem Vater zu folgen. Und auch Son-Goten erhob sich gen Himmel. „Ich helfe Papa!" „Und ich auch!" meldete sich der kleine schwarzhaarige zu Wort.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage schrieen alle drei Frauen gleichzeitig. Ängstlich landeten die Jungen wieder und taten, was ihre Mütter ihnen auftrugen.

Seng-Mina hingegen ging vom Platz. Sie mochte es nicht so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und das tat sie gerade.

Sie ging in das kleine Gebäude, in dem sich sonst die Kämpfer aufhielten, doch hier war es sehr still. Die meisten Teilnehmer des Turniers waren ja auch davon geflogen.

Sie setzte sich in eine dunkle Ecke und zog ihre Knie nah an ihren Körper. Den Kopf hielt sie gesenkt. Trotzdem entging es ihr nicht, als sich ihr Schritte näherten. Doch sie verweilte in der Stellung , auch, als die Personen bei ihr angekommen waren und den Versuch starteten, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Seng-Mina? Was ist da passiert? Warum können die alle fliegen? Haben die alle Unterricht bei Son-Gohan genommen?"

Innerlich lachte Seng-Mina auf. Doch sie antwortete normal. Soweit man es normal nennen konnte, wenn man zwischen seine Beine nuschelte (nicht falsch verstehen!).

„Nein, sie haben es alle von alleine gelernt! Ist das normalste der Welt in den Kreisen unserer Familie!"

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht!"

„Vielleicht, weil du bereits Son-Gohans toten Vater am Turnier teilnehmen hast sehen! Vielleicht, weil du eingesehen hast, dass dein Vater nicht mal annähernd der stärkst Mann auf diesem Planeten ist!

Vielleicht, weil du innerlich weißt, dass Son-Gohan etwas mit Cell zu tun hat? Vielleicht, weil du weißt, dass Son-Gohan eine Kraft besitzt, welche für dich so unerreichbar scheint!"

Videl sah ihre Lehrerin ernst an. In vielen Punkten hatte sie recht.

„Du hast recht! Ich weiß, was mein Vater für ein Blender ist, und ich weiß auch, dass Son-Gohan stärker ist, als ich es mir je vorstellen könnte, aber ich bin nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er etwas mit Cell zu tun gehabt haben könnte! Hat er denn?"

Seng-Mina blickte endlich auf. Blickte in die leere Halle vor ihnen.

Videl hatte sich neben sie an die Wand gelehnt und sah nachdenklich an die Decke.

Seng-Mina hauchte nur ein Wort in die große, nach Schweiß riechende Halle. Doch Videl verstand es. „Ja!"

„Er hat damals gegen ihn gekämpft? Nicht?"

Seng-Mina antwortete im Flüsterton. Sie war es satt zu lügen. Sagte dem jungen Mädchen die Wahrheit, ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken.

„Hat er! Er hat gekämpft und gewonnen! Die Geschichte, erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal!"

„Son-Gohan ist also der Retter der Welt. Er hätte den Titel verdient, mit dem mein Vater sich schmückt!"

„Es scheint dich nicht weiter zu überraschen!"

„Warum sollte es? Son-Gohan kann fliegen, hat eine Kraft, von der ich nicht mal zu träumen wage und bei ihm und seinen Freunden scheint alles möglich zu sein!"

Sie sah Seng-Mina nun direkt an. Diese sah mit glasigen Augen nach vorne, nickte. „Du glaubst gar nicht, was so alles möglich ist!"

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen.

Keine von beiden wollte etwas sagen, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann brach Videl ein weiteres Mal das Schweigen.

„Ich glaube, jetzt ist es zu spät ihnen zu folgen!"

„Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich! Es geht bei der ganzen Sache um eine Bedrohung die tausend mal schlimmer ist, als Cell es je hätte sein können!"

„Werden sie es schaffen?" ängstlich über die mögliche Antwort der anderen sah Videl ihre Freundin an.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ehrlich nicht! Aber die Chancen stehen schlecht! Son-Gohan hat seit den Cell spielen nicht mehr gekämpft und die paar Wochen, die er jetzt trainiert hat, haben nicht mal annähernd gereicht, um das wieder raus zu holen. Und Son-Goku hat im Jenseits mit Sicherheit trainiert, aber ich zweifle, das es reicht!"

„Und was ist mit den anderen? Diesem... Vegeta und diesem komischen grünen Typen, der sich mit Son-Gohan anscheinend so gut versteht? Sie sind doch auch sehr stark!"

„Vegetas größter Wunsch, war es immer Son-Goku zu schlagen, und er hat über die Jahre hinweg fleißig trainiert, aber ob es ausreicht, dass kann nicht mal Gott uns sagen, denn er ist auch nur ein kleiner Junge in Son-Gohans Alter. Picollo hat auch hart trainiert! Kämpfen ist sein Leben, genau wie das von Son-Goku, von Vegeta und noch von ein paar anderen Freunden Son-Gohans! Es liegt ihnen im Blut! Und na ja, der oberste Gott des Jenseits ist diesen Typen auch noch hinterher geflogen! Ich fürchte, wir können nur abwarten!"

„Ich werde hier nicht einfach nur rumsitzen und darauf warten, dass die Welt untergeht! Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, dann sterben wir doch so wieso alle und wenn sie es schaffen sollten, will ich mir den Kampf nicht entgehen lassen!" Videl stand auf und stürmte aus der Halle.

Seng-Mina sah ihr nachdenklich nach. „Vielleicht ist sie ein Ansporn für Son-Gohan noch besser zu kämpfen! Sie wollen es sich beide nicht eingestehen, aber jeder Dummkopf erkennt, dass sie ineinander verliebt sind!"

Wieder war alles still um sie. Wann würde die Entscheidung von Chichi fallen?

Doch schon wenige Minuten später wurde die angenehme Stille ein weiteres Mal durchbrochen. Ein verzweifelte Frau kam in die Halle gerast.

„Er ist weg! Son-Goten ist weg! Wo kann er nur sein?"

Seng-Mina stand auf. Ging auf Chichi zu und sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Ich fürchte er ist seinem Bruder gefolgt! Und ich vermute, auch Trunks ist weg!"

Schluchzend fiel sie Seng-Mina in die Arme. Diese umarmte sie tröstend.

Der Untergang der Welt stand ein weiteres Mal kurz bevor. Und zwei kleine Jungen waren der Meinung mitmischen zu müssen.

Chichi hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt. Sie hatte sich bei Seng-Mina ausgeweint und war dann in ihren Armen eingeschlafen.

Als der Rinderteufel in die Halle kam belächelte er den Anblick der sich ihm bot.

„Es ist schön euch mal nicht streiten zu sehen!"

Seng-Mina blickte ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Wie konntest du das damals zulassen! Sie hat einen Teil ihres Ichs aufgegeben! Und du hast das einfach zugelassen! Sie leidet nicht nur unter der Abenteuerlust ihrer gesamten Familie, sondern auch an den Erinnerungen, die sie nicht mehr hat! Sie leidet unter dem Umstand sich nicht vollständig zu fühlen! Sie leidet vielleicht noch mehr als ich!"

Ernst sah der große freundliche Mann sie an.

„Ich wusste nichts von ihrem Vorhaben! Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte ich sie davon abbringen wollen! Denkst du mir gefällt diese Situation? Chichi war etwas ganz besonderes! Das ist sie noch immer, aber hätte sie das damals nicht getan, hätte sie nicht diese große Besonderheit, die ich so an ihr bewundert habe verloren!

Es hat mich sehr geschmerzt, als ich erkannt habe, dass sie ihre riesige Macht aufgegeben hat! Und noch mehr hat es mich geärgert, dass sie ihre gesamte Kraft, ihre Vergangenheit, die sie nicht mehr wollte in den Körper eines kleinen Kindes gesteckt hat, dass nun mit einer unglaublich riesigen Verantwortung zu leben hatte, nur weil sie sie nicht übernehmen wollte!"

„Es tut mir leid! Das wusste ich nicht!" Der Mann lächelte sie nun mitfühlend an.

Er nahm seine Tochter hoch und lächelte Seng-Mina an.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihnen hinterher willst! Los verschwinde! Du bist halt so! Du bist eine Kämpferin! Du hast den Drang zu kämpfen! Und du durftest ihn nie ausleben!

Ich denke Chichi ist bereit die Verantwortung wieder auf sich zu nehmen!"

„Das kann ich nicht tun! Nicht ohne ihre Zustimmung!" sie deutete auf Chichi.

„Du kannst nicht auf ihr Einverständnis warten! Ich merke, dass dein Körper zerfällt! Er wurde nur zu einem Zweck geschaffen! Chichis Herkunft gefangen zu halten!

Das Ende deines Körpers ist gekommen! Chichi muss so oder so, wieder die Verantwortung übernehmen! Nutze lieber deine dir verbleibende Zeit, um zu kämpfen!

Kämpfe wie es einer Saiyajin gebührt! Kämpfe noch ein letztes Mal, bevor du dich auflöst und Chichi kein Mensch mehr ist, sondern die, die sie immer war.

Eine mächtige Kriegerin, die Angst vor ihrer Macht hat!"

Seng-Mina traten Tränen in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal sprach jemand mit ihr über ihren wirklichen Daseinsgrund. Sie wusste immer wer beziehungsweise, was sie war, doch noch nie hatte sich jemand getraut so offen mit ihr darüber zu reden.

„Wenn ich mich auflöse! Wird sie auch all die Sachen wissen, die ich über mich... uns herausgefunden habe!"

„Vielleicht wird ihr das sogar helfen!"

Seng-Mina nickte, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und flog, zum ersten Mal, los.

Sie spürte zum ersten Mal die Freiheit, die man beim Fliegen empfinden konnte.

Die Tatsache, dass dies auch das letzte Mal war, trübte ihre Freude nicht.

Sie flog so schnell sie konnte und hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit Videl eingeholt. Sie verlangsamte den Flug und flog nun neben dem Mädchen her, welche schon leicht erschöpft war.

Überrascht blickte Videl ihre Lehrerin und Freundin an.

„Du kannst fliegen?" glücklich nickte Seng-Mina. „Seit wann?"

„Schon immer! Ich habs nur noch nie gemacht! Dies hier ist mein erster Flug!"

„Wie... wie bist du so schnell hier her gekommen? Ich meine... wie kann ein Mensch nur so schnell fliegen? Ich habe auch keine Ahnung wo die anderen sind! Sie fliegen alle so schnell! Ich habe keine Chance! Ich komme mir irgendwie so schwach vor!"

„Mach dir nichts draus! Du fliegst für einen Menschen ziemlich schnell! Es gibt überhaupt nur ganz wenige Menschen die fliegen können!"

„Na ja, da sind Son-Gohan, sein Bruder, sein Vater, fast alle Freunde, dieser Vegeta und der Grünling..."

Seng-Mina unterbrach sie, indem sie mit dem Kopfschüttelte und dabei traurig lächelte.

„Son-Gohan, sein Bruder, sein Vater, Vegeta, Trunks, Picollo, Kaiho Shin... das sind alles keine Menschen!"

geschockt wurde sie nun von Videl angesehen!

„Ich dachte dich könnte im Bezug auf uns nichts mehr schocken? Son-Gohan, seine Familie, Vegeta und Trunks sind sogenannte Saiyajins! Das sind Wesen von einem Planeten, Vegeta, der nicht mehr existiert! Saiyajins werden geboren um zu kämpfen, dass ist ihre einzige Lebensaufgabe! Son-Gohan und die anderen, sind die einzigen Saiyajins, die noch übrig sind!"

„Und was ist mit den anderen?"

„Nun ja, Picollo ist ein sogenannter Namekianer! Er kommt von Planeten Namek! Ebenso wie unser Gott! Sein Name ist übrigens Dende! Du wirst ihn sicher noch irgendwann kennen lernen! Kaiho Shin und Kibito sind Wesen aus dem Jenseits. Kaiho Shin ist das Oberhaupt des Jenseits, niemand steht mehr über ihr! Kibito ist ihr treuer Diener!"

„Und von welchem Planeten kommen dieser Spopobitsch und sein Kumpel? Und dieser Krillin? Und was ist mit dieser C 18?"

Seng-Mina musste grinsen. „Das sind alles Menschen! Mal abgesehen von C 18, sie ist nun wieder ein Mensch! Sie war nämlich mal ein Cyborg, nachdem ein verrückter Wissenschaftler, der auch Cell konstruiert hat, sie zu einem Cyborg umgebaut hatte!"

Videl wusste nicht, wie sie auf die ganzen neuen Informationen reagieren sollte, doch das sollte nicht länger ihr Problem sein.

Sie hatte sich mit dem Fliegen zu sehr verausgabt und wurde nun ohnmächtig.

Sie fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden, bis Seng-Mina sie auffing und nun wieder ihr Tempo beschleunigte.

Sie würde das Mädchen irgendwo unterwegs absetzen.

Das ganze war einfach zu gefährlich für Videl.

Als Seng-Mina eine Hütte unter sich erblickte landete sie und bat die Leute, die dort wohnten darum, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Die Leute waren misstrauisch, doch als Seng-Mina den Namen ihres Vaters erwähnte willigten sie ein. Sie bedankte sich bei dem Ehepaar und flog dann weiter.

Sie spürte die Auren ihrer Freunde, doch irgendwie wollte sie erst noch diese Freiheit genießen statt sich gleich zu den Andren zu gesellen.

Eine Zeit lang würden sie sicher auch ohne sie zurechtkommen. So bog sie ab, flog weiter nach rechts und wieder weg von den Z-Kriegern.

Auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges etwa fünf Minuten ‚Schnell-Flug' von dem Aufenthaltsort der anderen entfernt landete sie.

Sie setzte sich, genoss die Aussicht und dachte über sich selbst nach.

„Es ist doch ein Jammer! Ich habe den unwiderstehlichen Drang zu kämpfen! Doch sobald ich es tue werde ich sterben!

Aber was kann ich schon tun? Ich bestehe nur aus Energie! Ich bin kein Lebewesen wie die anderen! Wenn ich viel Energie verbrauche, verbrauche ich mich selber! Je mehr Energie ich aufwenden muss, desto kürzer ist meine Lebenserwartung! Doch nun, wo mein Körper sowieso kurz vor dem Zerfall steht ist das egal, denn ich habe sowieso nicht mehr lange zu leben und so kann ich wenigstens noch einmal meinem größten Verlangen nachgeben! So kann ich kämpfen!

Ich weiß noch früher, wo ich immer rumgejammert habe, warum ich mich denn nicht so anstrengen dürfte... Das ganze hat erst Sinn für mich ergeben, als ich erfuhr was ich war.

Seit ich es wusste hat Chichi es mir immer wieder vorgehalten, was ich bin, warum ich existieren würde, und das ich kein Mensch war, und sie deshalb auch keinen Grund sah, mich als solchen zu behandeln.

Als ich dann Kaiho Shin kennen lernte, der ich mein ‚Leben' ja verdankte, sie hatte es Chichi ermöglicht ihre Energie in meinem Körper zu verschließen, beschloss ich es zu akzeptieren und mehr über das, was Chichi ja eigentlich war herauszufinden.

So recherchierte ich viel, war oft im Jenseits bei Kaiho Shin und fand vieles heraus.

Noch bevor Chichi und Son-Goku geheiratet hatte, wusste ich über ihn bescheid.

Ich wusste, dass er ein Saiyajin war, ebenso, wie Chichi.

Ich fand heraus, dass Chichi nicht nur eine einfache Saiyajin war. Ich erfuhr von einer Legende, welche wohl irgendwann, wegen ihrer ‚Abwegigkeit' umgeändert wurde.

So kannten wohl später alle die Legende nur noch so, dass alle tausend Jahre ein Super-saiyajin geboren würde, der stärker als alle anderen wäre.

Doch da es mittlerweile sogar sechs Super-Saiyajin gibt, ist an der Falschheit dieser Aussage wohl nichts mehr zu bezweifeln! Ich fand heraus, dass die Ursprüngliche Legende anders ging.

Alle tausend Jahre würde ein weiblicher Saiyajin geboren werden, der mächtiger als sämtliche anderen Saiyajins zusammen sein sollte.

Chichi war dieser legendere weibliche Saiyajin. Aber nicht nur das. Aus vertraulichen Quellen erfuhr ich außerdem noch, dass sie der Königsfamilie angehörte und die Prinzessin von Vegeta war. Sie hatte einen Bruder, der Vegeta hieß.

Als ich von Vegetas Ankunft auf der Erde erfuhr musste ich lachen, aber auch weinen, da er sich wohl stark verändert hatte. Ich hatte gehört, dass er mal nicht so kaltherzig gewesen sein soll, dass soll sich erst nach dem 'Tod' seiner Schwester geändert haben.

Doch wie würde er wohl darauf reagieren, wenn er wüsste, dass seine Schwester nicht tot ist, sondern seinen Erzfeind geheiratet hat?"

Bei dem Gedanken, wie Vegeta ein freundlicher Onkel für Son-Gohan und Son-Goten wäre musste Seng-Mina auflachen. Das wäre zu komisch.

Doch sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder. Musste sie doch an die gefährliche Situation denken, in der sich die Erde zur Zeit befand.

Sie beschloss den anderen nichts über ihre Wahre Herkunft zu verraten. Das würde sie Chichi überlassen, wenn diese mit dem ganzen neuen Wissen konfrontiert würde.

Sie flog wieder los.

Es war Zeit die Welt zu retten!

Es war Zeit zu sterben!

Der gute Boo war bereits erwacht, der Hund bereits gestorben und der gute Boo hatte sich zum bösen Boo verwandelt.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Seng-Mina das Kämpfen den anderen überlassen, war vorerst nur gefolgt und hatte sie beobachtet. Jetzt wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es bereits hinter sich gebracht, denn ihr Körper machte ihr mehr und mehr klar, dass er seinem Ende entgegen ging. Sie hatte nur noch einen winzigen Teil ihrer Macht, denn immer mehr blieb ihr durch den Verfall des Körpers verwehrt.

Sie hatte nicht mehr Zugriff auf die kompletten Kraftreserven. Sie war nun kaum mehr stärker als Vegeta und Son-Goku zusammen. (Als ob das nicht schon genug wäre?)

Nun war sie die letzte Hoffnung der Erde.

Es war nur noch Son-Goku übrig.

Es war für sie an der Zeit endlich einzugreifen. Mutig kam sie aus ihrem Versteck hinter einem Felsen und schritt direkt auf Boo zu.

Als sie neben dem ziemlich lädiert aussehenden Son-Goku ankam hielt sie in ihrem Schritt inne.

„Kannst du eine Genkidama vorbereiten? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn mit meiner verbleibenden Kraft besiegen kann!" völlig perplex sah der Krieger seine ‚Schwägerin' an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du auch nur eine Sekunde gegen ihn standhalten kannst! Du solltest von hier verschwinden!"

Traurig lächelte Seng-Mina ihn an. „Wenn du wüsstest, was ich noch vor ein paar Tagen gekonnt hätte! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn besiegen kann, aber ich bin noch stark genug ihn zwei oder drei Minuten von dir abzulenken! Mach eine Genkidama, sammle soviel Energie wie möglich! Das ist die einzige Hoffnung für die Menschen!"

Son-Goku verstand nicht, was das sollte.

Warum ‚noch'? Sie hatte doch noch gar nicht gekämpft, warum sollten ihre Kraftreserven so erschöpft sein? Und was meinte sie mit ‚vor ein paar Tagen'?

Er hatte keinen Ahnung, aber er spürte, dass sie es ernst meinte. Und auch er war der Meinung das eine Genkidama die einzige Lösung war.

So nickte er immer noch leicht verwirrt, doch Seng-Mina hatte ihren Weg schon längst wieder fort gesetzt.

Sie stand nun Boo gegenüber, welcher mit einem verrückten Lachen reagierte.

Er bewegte sich auf seine Seltsame eigene Art und griff Seng-Mina nun an.

In dem Moment spürte sie einen weiteren starken Schmerz durch ihren Köper strömen, doch sie versuchte es weitgehend zu ignorieren und schaffte es noch Boo im letzten Moment auszuweichen.

Schnell hatte der Schmerz wieder nachgelassen und Seng-Mina ergriff die Chance das pinke Wesen anzugreifen.

Sie verwickelte ihn in einen harten Kampf, doch sie wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwächer und musste immer mehr Schläge einstecken.

Sie konnte einem Tritt nicht mehr ausweichen und wurde nun zu Boden geschleudert. Hart schlug sie auf dem Boden auf.

Bei dem Anblick kniff Son-Goku die Augen zu.

Der Kampf war spannender als erwartet, denn Seng-Mina schlug sich besser, als er gedacht hätte. Doch sie würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten und seine Genkidama war noch nicht stark genug aufgeladen.

Er hoffte, dass sie noch lebte, und vielleicht sogar weiterkämpfen könnte.

Seng-Mina lag in der Mitte eines Loches, welches durch den harten Aufprall entstanden war. Boo schwebte über ihr und lachte.

Ihr taten alle Knochen weh. Jeder Muskel schmerzte und sie spürte, dass sie nur noch einmal aufstehen würde können. Dies war ihre letzte Chance.

Noch einmal so ein Treffer von ihm, und es wäre aus mit ihr.

Wütend über ihre zunehmende Schwäche traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie grub ihre Finger in den harten Boden unter sich, brach ein Stück des festen Untergrundes heraus, ließ es fallen.

Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen, biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete sich auf.

Sie verlor keine weitere Sekunde und griff Boo sofort wieder an.

Boo war total perplex, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie noch lebte, geschweige denn ihn noch einmal hätte angreifen können.

Diese Chance nutzte Seng-Mina aus und verpasste ihm einen Schlag, der kaum hätte wirkungsvoller sein können.

Boo flog durch die Wucht des Schlages nach hinten, Seng-Mina flog so schnell sie konnte über ihn und beförderte ihn mit einem weiteren harten Schlag Richtung Boden.

Dann sammelte sie ihre sämtlichen verbleibenden Kräfte zu einem riesigen Energieball und warf diesen auf Boo.

Boo konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und wurde in Fetzen gerissen.

Seng-Mina wusste, dass die Energie nicht annähernd gereicht hatte um Boo zu besiegen. Er würde sich sicher wieder zusammen setzten, doch sie Zeit, die das in Anspruch nahm würde für Son-Goku sicher reichen um die Genkidama voll aufzuladen und abzufeuern.

Erschöpft sank Seng-Mina zu Boden. Landete auf allen vieren.

Der Schweiß tropfte von ihrer Stirn auf den Boden.

Mehr konnte sie nicht mehr tun, sie hoffte, dass es reichen würde, um Son-Goku die Möglichkeit zu geben Boo zu vernichten.

Ihre Arme und Beine gaben nach und sie fiel nun mit dem Gesicht in den Sand.

Sie lächelte noch ein letztes Mal bevor ihr Körper sich in lauter, hell leuchtende Kugeln verwandelte, welche bald ebenfalls verschwunden waren.

Seng-Mina hatte sich aufgelöst. Ihre Kraft, ihr Wissen, alles was sie war würde wieder in Chichis Körper ihren Ursprünglichen Platz einnehmen.

Son-Gokus Genkidama war nun auch vollständig aufgeladen und er feuerte sie auf Boo ab, bevor dieser sich vollständig hätte regenerieren können. Er feuerte die Energie mit dem Wunsch ab, dass Boo als guter Mensch wiedergeboren werden sollte. Dann traf die Kugel Boo und vernichtete ihn.

Nichts von ihm war noch übrig, dass sich hätte regenerieren können.

Jetzt musste Son-Goku nur noch nach NeoNamek um die Menschen und alle, die gestorben waren, wieder zu beleben.

Und wenn seine Frau wieder lebendig war, würde er ihr zuerst einige Fragen stellen.

„Warum hat sich deine Schwester aufgelöst? Warum war sie so stark? Und warum hat sie uns das nie vorher gezeigt, wo ihr der Kampf doch solchen Spaß gemacht hat?"

Er sah zum Himmel, als würde er sofort eine Antwort erwarten.

Doch er sah ein, dass dieses Unterfangen sinnlos war, und so legte er Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Stirn und versetzte sich mit der momentanen Teleportation nach Namek.

Nachdem Son-Gokus Wünsche ausgesprochen waren und er wieder auf die Erde kam, schien wieder alles normal zu sein.

Jetzt wollte er seine Familie und Freunde in die Arme schließen und im Anschluss darauf ein ernstes Wort mit seiner Frau und deren Schwester reden. (Das ist ja so gar nicht Son-Gokus Art!)

Er flog zuerst zu dem Platz, wo die meisten seiner Freunde starben. Denn dort spürte er auch ihre Auren.

„Son-Goku!" wurde er freundlich begrüßt. Gemeinsam flogen sie zum Turnierplatz zurück, wo sie die anderen vermuteten, und wenn sie nicht dort waren, würden sie sie sicher irgendwann finden.

Am Abend waren sie wieder alle zusammen und feierten den Sieg über Boo mit einem großen Grillfest bei Bulma.

Doch Son-Goku merkte, dass jemand fehlte.

„Chichi?" „Ja?" Son-Goku war eine Veräderung an Chichi aufgefallen.

Nie war sie so freundlich zu ihm gewesen, wie seit ihrer Wiederbelebung. Sie wirkte auch glücklicher, und ihre Aura hatte sich auch verändert.

„Wo ist eigentlich deine Schwester? Sie müsste doch auch wieder leben!"

„Seng-Mina ist dort wo sie hingehört!" sie unterstrich diesen Satz indem sie auf ihr Herz deutete. Verwirrt von der Aussage und dem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen seiner Frau sah er sie an. „Ich erkläre es dir später!" versprach sie, legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, als er wiedersprechen wollte und küsste ihn sanft.

Er genoss es und verließ sich auf das Versprechen seiner Frau.

Doch der Kuss der beiden blieb nicht unentdeckt und es folgte starker Applaus von Bulma und Videl angefangen. Die anderen stimmten schnell mit ein.

Verlegen lösten sich die beiden starken Saiyajins wieder von einander.

Und sahen mit rotem Kopf zu Boden.

Doch Bulma rettete sie aus der Situation in dem sie Vegeta, der laut protestierte, mit sich auf die Tanzfläche zog.

„Nein! Ich bin ein Kämpfer und kein Hampelmann!"

„Nun komm schon Vegeta! Tu's für mich!" bat Bulma und legte ihren Dackelblick auf.

Vegeta wurde rot und ließ sich dann doch mitziehen.

Es wurde viel gelacht an diesem Abend, vor allem als Chichi einen ihrer berüchtigten Tänze hinlegte. (In dieser FF ohne Hexenschuss, sie ist ja schließlich kein Mensch!)

Auch ein ruhigerer Tanz wurde genutzt. Zumindest von vier Paaren.

Son-Goku und Chichi, Videl und Son-Gohan, die beide abstreitteten, etwas von einander zu wollen und sogar Vegeta und Bulma tanzten eng aneinander gekuschelt.

Vegeta betonte dabei immer, dass dies das erste und letzte Mal war, dass er sich auf so etwas eingelassen hätte. Bulma belächelte diese Sprüche nur.

C18 war bei Krilins Aufforderung zum Tanz auch nicht ganz wohl gewesen, doch sie willigte ein und so tanzten auch sie aneinander geschmiegt der sanften Musik folgend.

Son-Goten, Trunks, Picollo und Yajerobi (oder wie auch immer der Kerl geschrieben wird) standen nur genervt daneben, während sie zusahen wie die verliebten Leute kuschelten.

Picollo würde zwar sowieso nie in seinem Leben tanzen, aber dieses Rumgekuschele war eindeutig nicht sein Fall und so verzog er sich hinters Haus, um etwas zu meditieren.

Trunks und Son-Goten warteten darauf, dass wieder schnellere Musik kam und sie wieder abrocken konnten. Kuschelmusik fanden beide mehr als ätzend.

Yajerobi machte zwar ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen über die Päärchen, wünschte sich aber insgeheim selber mit einem hübschen Mädchen tanzen zu können.

Irgendwann spät nachts, alle waren müde, beschlossen Son-Goku und Chichi nach Hause zu fliegen.

Son-Gohan war bereits nach Hause verschwunden, wollte er doch am nächsten Tag fit für sein Date mit Videl sein.

Son-Goten würde bei Trunks übernachten.

„Soll ich dich tragen? Oder willst du lieber mit einem Flugzeug fliegen?"

fragte Son-Goku seine Frau.

Diese schüttelte mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln den Kopf. „Weder noch! Ich werde selber fliegen!"

„Aber... aber du kannst doch... gar nicht... fliegen!" Chichi hob ab und schwebte nun wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden um ihrem Mann das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

„Es hat sich an diesem Tag einiges Verändert! Ich habe mich verändert! Du wirst schon sehen!"

dann flog sie noch ein paar Meter höher und sah den verdutzten Mann frech an.

„Wetten, wenn wir fliegen, bin ich schnell da, als du!"

Son-Goku nahm die Herausforderung an und flog seiner Frau hinterher.

Erstaunt über ihre Geschwindigkeit und der Tatsache, dass sie wirklich schneller war als er, mogelte er und teleportiere sich nach Hause. Wenig später kam auch seine Frau an.

„Du hast geschummelt!" beleidigt guckend, wie ein kleines Kind, flog sie ihrem Mann in die Arme.

„Wie hätte ich denn sonst gewinnen sollen?"

„Tja, wie ich sehe, musst du noch ein wenig trainieren! Am besten fangen wir gleich morgen damit an!" sagte sie gespielt ernst.

„Dann wirst du mich also trainieren?"

„Wer kann dir denn außer mir noch was beibringen?"

„Niemand!" bestätigte er und sie lachten.

Son-Gohan war kurz aufgewacht. Er hörte draußen jemanden lachen und schaute nun aus dem Fenster.

Er sah seine Eltern, wie sie fröhlich lachten und sich gegenseitig, wie Kinder neckten.

Son-Gohan war sich sicher, dass von nun an, eine neue Zeit anbrach.

Ja von jetzt an würde sich alles ändern!

Sie schauten einer glücklichen Zukunft entgegen!

ENDE


End file.
